


Rise of the Harem Nation

by whatever3132



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, Bukkake, Chauvinism, Collars, Creampie, Dark Elves, Dark Magic, Doggy Style, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/F, F/M, Femsub, Flat Chest, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Goddesses, Gods, Gore, Harems, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Incest, Internalized Misogyny, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Misogyny, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nuns, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Petite woman, Polygamy, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Virginity, slender woman, small woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever3132/pseuds/whatever3132
Summary: WARNING!  THIS STORY CONTAINS CONTROVERSIAL CONTENT!  BEWARE!A chauvinistic sex god named Dotan is released upon the nation of Altea.  What had previously been a peaceful country ruled by seven goddesses where women were in positions of power is plunged into civil war.  The dark god demands all women submit to masculinity as slaves for men's harems. He must conquer each of the seven goddesses to make his dream a reality, whether by fighting or by devious trickery.  As men all over the country rise up to join him, the women are helpless before their twisted and repressed lusts.  Can anyone defeat this powerful god of men and war, or are all women doomed to fall before his armies, simply as tools for male pleasure?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	1. Dotan Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING!
> 
> THIS STORY IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! IT CONTAINS RAMPANT MISOGYNY, RAPE, ENSLAVEMENT, AND ALL MANNER OF SUCH THINGS! THE OPINIONS EXPRESSED BY CHARACTERS ABOUT WOMEN IN THIS STORY DO NOT REFLECT THE AUTHOR'S REAL BELIEFS! THIS IS NOT A DOCUMENTARY OR A TREATISE! THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY, WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! NONE OF THE THINGS IN THIS STORY ARE TRUE NOR SHOULD BE ATTEMPTED! THIS STORY IS NOT MAKING A STATEMENT ABOUT SOCIETY OR REAL PEOPLE! THIS IS ENTIRELY 100% FICTION WITH NO CONNECTIONS TO REAL LIFE!
> 
> This story is a work of fiction. There are no connections to real people or events. All characters in this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> This chapter contains: Male masturbation, hypnosis, mind control, bimboification, sexual slavery, creampie, oral sex, breast fucking, and impregnation.

It was night time in the garden of Starminster Castle. The castle was where Goddess Zophiel, the chief goddess of the country of Atlea, ruled. All of those fancy names and regality didn’t stop the night guard from doing what he was doing. In the center of the massive garden was a statue of Zophiel. She was in all of her majestic glory, with her wings extended, striking a heroic pose, and a massive halo above her head. What attracted the guard to the statue, however, was how little she was wearing. Only a single ribbon covered her nipples and the area between her legs. It was meant to show off her majestic body as a thing of beauty...but not tonight.

In his sheer boredom and frustration, the night guard Seth had lowered his pants and gawked at the statue. He knew that it was massively disrespectful, but at the time he didn’t care. He was paid very little and virtually ignored. He sat on a bench and was stroking himself. He imagined the ruling goddess’ impressive breasts wrapped around his engorged shaft. Seth moaned, feeling shudders of pleasure go through him.

“Yeah…” he muttered. “Squeeze me with those breasts…” He imagined the large, pillowy tits going up and down his dick. “Yeah...you pay me next to nothing, this is the only way you can make it up to me…” He imagined her tongue licking his shaft every time it came up. “Oh...you just love to mess with mortals like me. It gets you off.” Seth sped up his pumping hand. In his mind he saw her pure lips wrapping around the head of his shaft. He could see her perfect blonde hair, and her angelic blue eyes, staring up at him, asking him if he was about to cum. “Ohhh...I’m going to blow my load all over those tits of yours…” He could feel his climax rising. Just a few more pumps. He could just imagine his erupting seed spraying all over her pillowy mounds and perfect face. He felt his dick swell and his balls twitch…

Then he heard a twig snap. Seth instantly tensed up and panicked. He hastily pulled up his pants and redid his belt. He picked up his ceremonial spear and jerked his head around. For a few moments, he saw nothing. Then, rounding around the path through the garden, he saw a Sister of Zophiel. Unlike civilians who could only visit the garden during the day, these chaste nuns could visit any time they wished, sometimes when they have an intense dream, or when they feel a religious need. They would often pray at the grave of Zophiel’s father, the god who had ruled Atlea previously and had died in a war among the gods. Seth still had a raging hard on. He turned his back to the nun and attempted to hide his protruding groin. He acted as if he were doing his job. The nun didn’t seem to notice him. She just shuffled on, heading towards the grave. When she passed, Seth eyed her. Despite her loose frock, he could tell that she had a great figure. She must have been quite young. Seth sneered a moment. A young, beautiful woman joining a holy order that requires her to hide her entire body? It seemed stupid to him. It was a waste of a life. He began following her, mostly out of curiosity.

Seth watched as she reached the path that led to the grave. As was customary, she got on her knees. She began crawling on them towards the massive statue. It gave Seth an even better look at her ass, which the frock was now tightly pulled across it. Seth gawked at it, but was beginning to feel like a dog at the end of it’s chain. This woman was a holy nun of their goddess. Having sex with her (consensual or not) was illegal, and would likely result in a staggering jail sentence for him. Like always, he was forced to just look from afar. With his tiny wages and dead-end job, he couldn’t afford a girlfriend or a wife. His queen and goddess gave much preferential treatment to other females and treated the males who worked for her neglectfully. It was frustrating, and it was driving him crazy...but he couldn’t do anything. This was the world as it was.

The nun was halfway on a crawl towards the statue. She was over a red star etched in the stone that marked the halfway point on the holy crawl and symbolized the god’s sacrifice in the war. Abruptly the nun jumped to her feet and shrieked. Seth’s eyes perked up and he gripped his spear. Much to his shock, a hand had stuck through the stones that lined the ground of. It had apparently grabbed the nun. Stupefied, both the nun and Seth watched as an arm pierced out of the ground. Then the stone cracked apart. A shoulder came through, then an entire body. Something human-shaped climbed out of the ground, throwing rocks in every direction like they were made of paper. Seth quickly studied the new arrival. It was a man, as far as he could tell. He was nude, and incredibly attractive. He had a handsome, chiseled face, black hair, and amber eyes that seemed to glow. He was tall, with well-defined muscles. Even more defined, and Seth couldn’t help but stare, was the huge organ dangling from in between his legs. It looked as if it would be almost a foot long at full length.

Once the man had climbed out of the ground, he shook all of the earth off of himself. He took a deep breath and began stretching.

“Finally!” he declared. His voice was deep and seemed to reverberate around the area. He gazed around and spotted the nun. She had fallen on the ground, and was clutching her chest. “What are you?”

The nun gulped and took a moment to compose herself. He had referred to her as a “what” and not a “who," which clearly bothered her.

“I am Joanna, a holy sister in The Order of Zophiel.” she explained. “Who are you?” 

The man didn’t respond to her. He only grunted and rolled his eyes.

“Oh,” the man said. “The most high goddess made a whole order of virgins just to worship her, egotistical high-handed bitch.”

The nun gasped and covered her mouth. She jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at him, now angry

“Blasphemy!” Joanna declared. “You will not speak of our holy goddess that way! You must begin penance immediately or I’ll…”

The man lifted up his hand. Joanna stopped speaking. She reached up towards her neck, as if someone was choking her. Without warning, she was jerked towards the man, like a powerful force propelled her. Her face flew straight into his hand, with his fingers gripping around her chin. He held her up as if she were as light as a feather. Her hands were clawed at his forearm, trying to pull him away from her face. He had a wide grin, showing rows of pearly teeth. His unearthly amber eyes were glowing.

“Cheeky little bitch aren’t you?” he asked.

“A...a god?” Joanna said weakly. “K...Kiriel?” She said the name of Zophiel’s father. The man chuckled to himself.

“I'm afraid not.” he replied. “My name is Dotan. You, however, weak little woman you, will call me master.”

“I...will not…!” Joanna replied.

“I’m not giving you a choice.” Dotan replied. He lifted up his other hand and put it on her forehead. Joanna went rigid as Dotan’s hand glowed. The nun began to twitch, as if something was electrocuting her. For several seconds, she flailed around helplessly. 

Then, without warning, he dropped her. Joanna flopped onto the ground, completely limp, as if dead. Then she slowly started to get up on all fours. She reached up and pulled her hood off her head. There was a magic symbol on her forehead, and her eyes were glazed over. She began panting, and looked as if she were hot. She reached down and pulled her frock upwards past her waist, so that her long undergarments were exposed. As if she had no shame, she pulled them down past her ankles. She flipped over on her back and spread herself open. With her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her hand reached between her splayed legs. She began rubbing her slit, which was already beginning to drool with juices, moaning like a whore.

“Well...I guess I went overboard.” Dotan stated. He said it as if he just accidentally spilled a cup of tea. “I suppose I need some practice, completely scrambled her brain.” Casually, he turned towards Seth. The night guard was ogling the exposed pussy of the nun. It turned out she did have a gorgeous body...and it was on perfect display for him.

“You! Man! What is your name?” Dotan asked. Seth jerked his head back up. He could feel himself beginning to sweat. How was he supposed to respond? What if Dotan came after him next? Judging from his powers, it wasn’t as if Seth could do anything about it anyway.

“I’m...I’m Seth...sir.” the guard stated. Dotan casually pointed at the crazed nun on the ground.

“I said that I was her master, but I kind of ruined her.” he said. “You can have her if you want.”

“Eh...huh? What do you mean?” Seth asked.

“I’ve been trapped in that prison down there for centuries.” Dotan explained. “Recently, I’ve been hearing your...nightly escapades.” Seth cringed and could feel his face flush. Dotan didn’t seem to notice. “You’re a man, the stronger sex. It’s your right to own those weaker than you. I’ll let you own this...well I wouldn’t even call it a woman, but you can have it.”

“Wh...what?” Seth asked. “I can...own her? Like a slave?”

“Yes.” Dotan said. He looked as if what he said was obvious. “The strong dominate the week, and women are weaker than men.” The god then took a few steps back and sat down on the base of Kiriel’s statue. “I’ve been bored for so long and would like to work out my frustrations, but I’m holding out for something a little better than a brain-dead whore. You can have her, but fuck her in front of me first. Amuse me.”

Seth’s eyes were darting between Joanna and Dotan. He gulped nervously. Seeing the previously holy nun expose her wet pussy in front of his eyes was completely overwhelming his lust. His raging hard-on had returned with a vengeance.

“You shouldn’t have to hold yourself back like that.” Dotan said. Seth’s eyes turned back to the god. “I’ve heard you night after night, completely frustrated. Take it out on this thing here.” Dotan then grinned again, showing off his pearly teeth. “It’s your right as a man. Exercise it.”

Seth’s eye twitched several times. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He hadn’t been with a woman in years, and was through with waiting. He charged over to Joanna, who was still moaning like a whore. He quickly stripped off his clothes. No sooner had his pants come down then Joanna’s eyes brightened. She instantly scrambled under his body and pawed at his dick as if she were a cat after a toy. Seth bent over her body, putting his face between her legs in a sixty-nine position.. He could instantly smell her heady, womanly scent. Her pussy was slightly bushy, and was oozing with juices. Seth licked his lips, incredibly eager. Joanna was already stroking his shaft. Her silky hands were sending waves of pleasure across him. Seth leaned forward and gave her slit an experimental lick.

Joanna squealed like an animal. Her hips bucked, quickly seeking more pleasure. Seth couldn’t help but smile. This was easy. He turned her fluids over on his tongue, tangy and sweet. He then buried his face into her crotch again. He stuck his tongue into her canal and lapped at her juices. Joanna moaned loudly. Her entire body was racked with overwhelming waves of pleasure. The symbol on her forehead burned and any thoughts she had melted in her brain. Her vacant eyes stared up at Seth’s twitching dick. She leaned forward and extended her tongue. She traced up and down his shaft, tasting his sweat as if it was candy. Seth moaned against her pussy, finding her tongue to be sweet heaven. He spread her lower lips apart with his fingers and buried himself deeper. He coiled his muscle around her inner flesh, enjoying her noises. Joanna’sown tongue swirled around the head of his dick, before she parted her lips and wrapped them around his shaft.

Seth moaned and his eyes rolled. His own hips bucked slightly. She was sucking him desperately, as if she was incredibly eager to taste him. He then traced his tongue around her clit. Joanna moaned against his shaft, pussy twitching and gushing slightly. It was like she was just a machine, responding immediately to any sensation. Joanna’s tongue swirled around his shaft as she began bobbing her head back and forth. Seth could feel his dick begin to twitch. He was ready to erupt. Just as he felt his balls twitch he pulled himself free from her mouth. He lifted himself off her body and backed away. He took a few moments and caught his breath. It was so intense...and he didn’t want to waste what would be the biggest climax of his life. Joanna looked at him with her wide, vacant eyes longingly. She pawed at his dick again, wondering why he stopped. Seth gave her a serious look.

“On all fours.” he ordered. “Now.” It was a position he had longed to see a woman in, but had never actually done so. Joanna brightened and instantly complied. She got on her hands and knees and showed her ass to him. She reached around with her hands and spread her lower lips open. Seth could see it all, her drooling slit and her twitching asshole, all nestled between her ample ass cheeks. He could feel his dick twitch powerfully again. Joanna whined and wagged her ass back and forth, enticing him. Seth snorted like a bull. He got on his knees and grabbed her hips. He seized his dick, aimed it at her wet folds, and shoved himself inside.

Joanna let out a piercing shriek. Seth’s jaw dropped and he dug his nails into her flesh. Her insides coiled around him tightly, as if it were trying to milk him. It was like he had stuck himself inside of a hot, fleshy vice. When he had not moved for several moments, Joanna fidgeted her ass back and forth. She had grown impatient. Unable to take it anymore, Seth pulled himself out and rammed himself back in. Joanna’s tongue hung out of her mouth and she groaned every time their hips slapped together. She put her head onto the ground and began drooling. Seth pounded into her folds as hard as he could. The more she moaned, the harder he bucked. With every thrust, a tiny squirt of her juices coated his dick. After only a few moments, his shaft was completely drenched. Every single thrust seemed to feel better than the last. He could feel his dick twitching with delight, ready to empty his full balls.

“Oh gods...I’m going...I’m going…” Seth uttered. His head was buzzing. This was the most amazing pussy he had ever felt. It was practically trying to suck him dry. Yet something in back of his mind tried to tell him to pull out. He didn’t know if he could. Joanna was tightening around him and her moaning was getting louder. She was getting close to her climax as well. Seth gave a few frantic thrusts, stuck between wanting to keep going and pulling himself free.

“Release yourself inside of her.” said a deep voice. Seth lifted up his eyes. They met the eyes of a god, glowing with an amber light. “It’s what you want to do, what you are meant to do. You are a man, and this woman is your property. Cum inside of her, make her pregnant, have her give birth to more of your property. It’s your right.”

Seth couldn’t understand it, but something about the god’s words was setting a fire in him. He snorted like a bull again. He seized her hips with all of his strength and began pounding into her as hard as he could. He could feel his eruption surge through him as Joanna screamed. She arched her back and her pussy clamped down on the dick inside of her. Her juices gushed around him as her body jerked and quivered. She screamed loudly as the pleasure overwhelmed what little reason she still had. Seth grit his teeth and felt his balls twitch. He could hold himself back no longer. With one final thrust he buried himself as deep as he could go and erupted. His legs shuddered powerfully as he emptied every drop he had been saving up all this time. He gushed inside of her like a fountain. Every burst of his seed sent waves of pleasure through him. Stars exploded in his eyes as more semen than he ever thought possible emptied out of him. After only a few gushes, Joanna’s insides filled completely and overflowed around his shaft. It seemed like an eternity as both of them twitched against each other, attempting to prolong their pleasure. 

Finally, they both collapsed onto the ground. Joanna was panting, drooling and twitching slightly. Seth was just trying to catch his breath. He rolled off of her and pulled himself free. She laid on her side, with her folds still visible. Seth watched as a mix of her fluids, his semen, and a little blood leaked out of her like a river. She had been a virgin, but she was so horny she didn’t feel any pain. Seth had fucked one of those holier-than-thou, chaste nuns...and she had loved it. Seeing her previously pure body covered in sweat, bruises, and sexual fluids, was...so arousing. Despite the fact that he had just climaxed, he could feel his shaft beginning to swell again. He had never been this energetic before, but wasn’t about to question it. Far beyond worrying about what was proper, he slapped Joanna’s ass as if her were spanking her. She jerked and turned her head around, dumb eyes staring at him.

“On your back.” he ordered forcefully. Joanna instantly obeyed like a pet dog and flipped over. The frock she had been wearing was still halfway down her stomach. Seth grabbed it and lifted it up to her neck. He was pleased to find that her breasts were very ample and large. He straddled himself over her stomach. Seth licked his lips as his hands seized her breasts, causing her to moan and arch her back. He could feel his fingers sink into her pillowy flesh. He ran his hands over the globes several times before pinching down on her nipples and gently twisting. Joanna began moaning like a whore again, her upper-body gyrating in pleasure. Immensely pleased, Seth leaned down and took on of her nubs into his mouth. He sucked and bit down on it, as if he expected milk to come out. He released her breast and then licked around her areola, her skint tasting sweet. Seth then switched to her other peak, slurping loudly. Joanna arched her back as hard as she could. Seth could feel his dick throbbing again, ready to go. He raised his head back up, ready to fulfill one of his fantasies.

“Hold your breasts together.” he ordered. Joanna instantly did what was instructed without question. She lifted up her hands and pushed her large mounds together. With great eagerness, Seth lined his slick shaft with her clamped breasts and shoved his rod between them. Seth’s eyes widened as his erection pierce through her hot flesh. Joanna’s breasts jiggled when his hips slapped against them, his dick so engorged that it poked through the top of her cleavage. It was everything he had dreamed it would be. Seth put his hands on either side of her head and began thrusting his hips against her cleavage like it was her pussy. Joanna grinned at him with empty eyes, as if she simply enjoyed giving him pleasure. He began to moan, feeling waves of pleasure washing over his shaft. He couldn’t believe it. He never thought a woman would ever let him do this. Without being prompted, Joanna leaned her head down. Every time the head of his dick pierced through her cleavage she licked at the bulbous head. It was like he was in a whirlpool of pleasure. Seth could feel his climax coming yet again. Despite the fact that it was so soon after the first one, it felt as if it would be just as big.

“Lean your head back.” Seth ordered. Joanna instantly obeyed. Seth seized her breasts and pressed them together hard. He began pounding them with desperation. Joanna panted excitedly, her mouth hanging open, eagerly waiting. Just the sight of it pushed Seth over the edge. He moaned and slammed himself forward as hard as he could. Joanna could feel his dick swell and twitch between her breasts. His hips shuddered as several ropes of cum shot out. His seed quickly splattered all over her face, some of it landing in her mouth, which she gratefully licked up. Seth pulled himself back through her cleavage, the last of his seed seeping between her mounds. Joanna reached up and mashed her breasts together. With great glee, she spread his semen all over her chest. Seth panted and wiped his mouth. This was the most intense sex he had ever had. It was like she was a toy, only alive to sate his lusts...and that turned him on so much.

“Did you enjoy that?” a deep voice said. Seth turned his head. Dotan was still watching them, his eyes glowing. He had that wide grin on his face, which the mortal found slightly disconcerting.

“Yes...I did.” Seth said. He stood up from Joanna. The crazed woman was licking at the semen that now covered her body.

“You enjoyed being the dominant male you were meant to be, didn’t you?” Dotan asked.

“Yes, I did.” Seth replied.

“There’s nothing more natural.” Dotan then stood up. Seth felt as if the god was towering over him. They were both naked...and the mortal felt tiny in more ways than one. “It is how things are meant to be. Now take your slave home and be sure to take care of it.” 

Seth stared at the god for a few moments. He shuffled nervously, as if he were afraid to say something. Dotan narrowed his eyes slightly.

“What is it?” the god asked.

“I...um...don’t have a house.” Seth admitted.

“What do you mean?” Dotan replied.

“I mean...I don’t have a house. I live in the barracks with dozens of other guards. We sleep in bunks.”

“You’re a soldier are you not?” Dotan asked.

“Yes.”

“Can you not buy a house?”

“I...am not paid very much.”

“How much?”

“After paying for my room and board in the barracks and the food…”

Dotan held up his hands. He no longer looked like the regal, intimidating god, more like an annoyed father.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Dotan complained. “You live in the barracks, but you have to pay for your room and food?”

“Yes.” Seth replied. “Being a soldier or guard is a temporary job…”

“TEMPORARY!” Dotan shouted. Seth shrunk a little. The god’s eyes looked as if they were on fire. “What madness is this!”

“Atlea is never at war.” Seth explained. “We barely have a permanent army. Being a guard is a temporary position for men who can’t enter the workforce or go to university. We’re paid just enough to get by and a little extra. That extra isn’t enough for me to take care of this...slave.” Seth glanced at Joanna. She was now lying on her side, and was masturbating furiously.

“Zophiel would treat her soldiers this way?” Dotan said with detest. He then stared down the mortal, a dire look in his eyes. “Do you want to change that?”

“What do you mean?” Seth asked nervously.

“I will turn this society around. I will make soldiers the men they are supposed to be. The strong will dominate the weak.” Dotan held his hand out to Joanna. “This is but a taste. Women will bow at the feet of men. You will have not just this slave, but as many as you desire. I will pay you handsomely, reward you generously, and give the power of this society over to those that deserve to have it. You can fulfill any desire you wish...as is your right.” 

Seth listened to the words carefully. He could feel eagerness churn in his gut. What he did with Joanna was the most intense sex he ever had. To have that everyday, with multiple women serving him, was a dream. Dotan was promising him wealth, women, and a better life...perhaps the best life he could ever achieve. He had felt so disenfranchised and frustrated with his God Queen Zophiel. He was paid next to nothing, and expected to die for the goddess if necessary, yet he wasn’t respected. Women looked down on him because of his poor job and prospects, and Zophiel treated him as if he didn't exist. If that could change...

“What would I have to do?” Seth asked. This caused Dotan to grin. He spread his arms wide.

“Worship me.” the god said. “Acknowledge me as your king and god.”

Seth was hesitant for a few moments. This was a big step. Worshiping a god that wasn’t sanctioned by Zophiel was high treason, and if caught he would be executed. However...he couldn’t resist what Dotan was offering, and violating Joanna meant he was already down the river. Seth turned towards the spear he had thrown away in his earlier desperation. He picked it up and brought it to his hand. To worship gods in Atlea, one had to offer up some of their blood and kneel before them or their image. Seth was going to do more than that. He wasn’t just acknowledging Dotan as a god and offering a sacrifice of blood: he was swearing fealty. Seth then paused and lifted his head back to the god. Dotan was smiling, with his amber eyes shining.

“Who are you, really?” Seth asked. Dotan then chuckled lightly.

“I am Dotan, god of masculinity and war.” the god stated. “That is why Zophiel sealed me away. She feared what I could mean for this world, and her dominance of it. She was right to do so. I will forever change this world. Will you follow me?”

Seth’s eyes darted between the spear in his hand and the god before him. He then took a deep breath and cut his hand. Dotan's eyes widened excitedly. Completely naked and exposed, Seth knelt before Dotan and extended his hand. There was no pomp and ceremony, just a raw mortal in his natural form before a raw god in his natural form. Seth squeezed his hand and drops of blood dripped onto the ground.

“I worship you, Dotan god of masculinity and war.” Seth stated. “I offer this, my blood, to you as a sign of my devotion. I hereby swear fealty to you for all of the days of my life. Use me as you will.” 

Dotan took a deep breath and seemed to relax. He appeared immensely satisfied.

“Then arise Seth.” the god said. “High Priest of Dotan.”

Seth lifted his face in surprise. This was unexpected, but the title had a ring to it.

“You will be my first disciple.” Dotan explained. “I will make you my high priest, and we shall spread my cult all over this world.”

Seth nodded and stood up. He felt exhilarated. He had thrown away his past life completely in a single moment. Now he was standing at the beginning of a brand new world...and he wanted Dotan to shape it.

“Now then, take this slave and follow me. I have a plan to reshape this world, and you will play a huge part.”


	2. Turning a Dark Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dotan and Seth plan what to do next they realize they need one thing desperately: information. To that end, Zophiel has a "pet." A dark elf named Roshina who is desperately loyal to the goddess. She would probably have all the information they need to topple the goddess. Dotan has a dark plan. As Roshina falls into his clutches, he performs twisted magic on her, all in an effort to get her to bend to his will. Can she resist the lustful pull he has, or will she crumble to his masculinity and give him what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING!
> 
> THIS STORY IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! IT CONTAINS RAMPANT MISOGYNY, RAPE, ENSLAVEMENT, AND ALL MANNER OF SUCH THINGS! THE OPINIONS EXPRESSED BY CHARACTERS ABOUT WOMEN IN THIS STORY DO NOT REFLECT THE AUTHOR'S REAL BELIEFS! THIS IS NOT A DOCUMENTARY OR A TREATISE! THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY, WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! NONE OF THE THINGS IN THIS STORY ARE TRUE NOR SHOULD BE ATTEMPTED! THIS STORY IS NOT MAKING A STATEMENT ABOUT SOCIETY OR REAL PEOPLE! THIS IS ENTIRELY 100% FICTION WITH NO CONNECTIONS TO REAL LIFE!
> 
> This story is a work of fiction. There are no connections to real people or events. All characters in this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> This chapter contains: Petite, slender, small woman, flat chest, virginity, mind control, oral, anal sex, creampie, anal creampie, maledom, corruption, and blackmail.

Chapter 2

Seth dragged the drooling, blathering Joanna with him as Dotan, still naked, marched across the garden. They approached a series of steps that lead down to a dead end. The only thing to see there was a statue of a demigod that had fought in The War of the Gods, centuries ago. Dotan stepped up to the stone wall, grunted, and ran his hand over it. Seth was lagging behind, hauling the crazed woman by the arm.

“My lord?” Seth began. “This is just a tiny grotto, why are we here?”

“It wasn’t always a grotto.” Dotan replied. He turned to his newest follower. “Cover your eyes.”

Seth looked alarmed for a moment and quickly obeyed. He also covered Joanna’s eyes, which only resulted in her trying to lick his hand. Dotan lifted his fist, drawing magic power into it. He reared his arm back before hurling it forward. The moment it made contact with the wall, the stones shattered apart like glass. A giant hole, big enough to fit several people, was blown through it. Seth lowered his hands and saw a long passageway through the new entrance. Dotan stuck his head through and looked around.

“What a damn shame.” the god muttered. He entered the new passageway and glanced around in the dark. Seth followed, again dragging the brain-dead woman who was more or less humping his leg. Dotan strolled to one side of the passage. “Found the oil trough, and it’s still full. They didn’t clean it up, how sloppy.”

“Oil trough, my lord?” Seth asked.

“It’s so the entire place can be lit from a single match.” Dotan explained. “There are pipes from this trough that lead through the whole complex. You light the oil on fire, it carries the flames to all the torches, and the everything is lit in a matter of minutes. Since it’s enchanted, the oil didn’t sour.”

“That’s interesting.” Seth admitted, not sounding very convinced. “What is this place?”

Dotan turned towards his follower and grinned. He lifted his index finger as flames licked out of the tip.

“The Great Arena.” the god replied. He lowered his finger into the trough. Despite being old, the oil lit on fire quickly. Seth jumped as he torches light up all the way down the passageway. It seemed to stretch on forever. 

“The Great Arena?” Seth asked. “The ancient gladiatorial coliseum? I thought it was destroyed in The War of the Gods.”

“No, Zophiel just buried it under her garden.” Dotan said with detest. “She couldn’t allow a single masculine thing to exist in her little world.” The god spat one the stone floor. “Come on. You can keep your slave in the gladiator pens. You can chain her up before she...hurts herself.”

*

Seth managed to chain Joanna to the wall in a cage meant for fighters. It wasn’t a moment too soon, as the crazed woman was trying to lick his armpits of all things. Dotan wryly stated that she was attracted to his scent. It was mostly just making Seth uncomfortable. Dotan reluctantly said that he would take care of her for now, as Seth had a lot of work to do.

Dotan then led Seth to a giant room. When Seth entered, he gawked and gazed up at the ceiling. It was over a hundred feet high and capped off with stones. The place was lined with tens of thousands of seats. The two of them were standing at the base of the stands, where a high wall surrounded the pit in the center. Seth walked forward, put his hands on the edge and gazed over. There were still some blood stains on the walls and in the dirt.

“It’s like it hasn’t been touched.” the guard stated. Dotan walked up beside him, his arms crossed.

“She just capped it with a stone ceiling and built a garden over it.” the god said with distaste. “She didn’t have the heart or the will to destroy the place. She will regret that when I reopen it.” There was a silence as Seth continued to look around in amazement. Dotan stood and steamed for a while, clearly annoyed. It was some time before he spoke.

“Tell me,” Dotan began. Seth turned his head to his god. “What is Zophiel up to recently?”

“Hm?” Seth uttered. It seemed like an odd question, almost casual. It threw him off for a few seconds. “Oh...um...well...there’s a wedding coming up.”

“She’s getting married?” Dotan asked incredulously.

“What? No, not her. She’s too chaste.” Seth explained.

“I bet.” Dotan said dryly.

“It’s her nephew, Addur, a demigod. He’s marrying Malona, an elvish demigod.”

“An alliance between human and elvish gods?”

“That seems to be the plan.”

“So that’s why she thinks nothing of her military. With all the gods of this world in one alliance she thinks she’s perfectly safe.” Dotan took that moment to spit on the ground again in distaste. “When is the wedding?”

“Five days.” Seth replied.

“Who is going to be there?”

“I don’t think Lady Zo...I mean Zophiel likes to have too many gods in one place. It’s only going to be her, her sister Lyfillia, her nephew and Malona. She’s called in the entire military to conduct the parade and ceremony.”

“She’s treating her soldiers like they’re trained show ponies?” Dotan bellowed loudly. He sighed through his teeth and rolled his eyes. “When you say the whole military…?”

“Yes, everyone still on the payroll.” Seth stated.

“How many?”

“A few thousand.”

“That’s it? A few thousand?”

“I’m sorry my lord, but that’s all there is.”

Dotan rubbed his head and began to look exhausted.

“Who leads them?”

“Zophiel’s nephew Addur is the Master of Arms, but that’s only on paper. The real leader is General Gregory Haynes. He’s an old salt but has the loyalty of all the men. He has very few family members left, so he spends all his time with the soldiers. He’s like a father to all of them. His pay has been slashed steadily over his career...but he is extremely loyal.”

“I can be very persuasive.” Dotan interjected. “Zophiel, Lyfillia, Addur, Malona, Gregory, and every soldier in the entire country…” The god began rubbing his hands together. “We’ll have to play this carefully. I need an exact schedule of events. Can you get that?”

Seth flinched. He was afraid of telling this new god “no.” Dotan seemed somewhat unpredictable, but it wasn’t likely Seth could get away with lying.

“No, my lord.” Seth said. “I’m just a lowly guard.”

“Right…” Dotan muttered. “Is there someone Zophiel trusts? A mortal?”

Seth pondered it for a few moments. “Well…there’s this dark elf. Uhhh…Roshina I think. She worships the ground Zophiel walks on. She’s been invited into Zophiel’s private chambers. Hell, she collects those precious golden feathers the goddess writes edicts with.”

“Precious golden feathers?” Dotan asked. “I can make those. It’s not that hard.”

“Well, Zophiel treats them as if they are incredibly precious.” Seth replied.

“I bet she does.” Dotan muttered. “Alright, first, find me some clothes, it’s rather cold. Second, watch this Roshina, and get her when she’s alone. Third, I will give you a golden feather. You will give it to her and tell her that Zophiel invited her to a secret meeting about the wedding or whatever. Lead her here and I…will do what I do best.” Dotan then pointed at Seth and stared at him with his glowing, amber eyes. “Do NOT fail me.”

Seth briefly shuddered, fear creeping up inside of him.

“I won’t, my lord.” the guard said emphatically.

The next day, Seth secretly followed Roshina around. Because of the wedding, the entire castle was in chaos. Workers and soldiers were scurrying around, setting up decorations and carrying things through the corridors. Technically Seth was supposed to be sleeping during the day because he was on the night shift, but no one seemed to notice. The guard tailed Roshina until she entered Zophiel’s private chambers. Seth put his back against the doorway to the forbidden room and peaked around into the room. Zophiel wasn’t there. Seth briefly admired the huge, opulent bedroom. It was decorated with gold, bright red silks and gorgeous murals of Zophiel. Then his eyes fell on Roshina. She was like most dark elves. She was petite and slender, with small hips and breasts. Some men were really onto that. Seth didn’t have a problem with it honestly, especially considering the other thing that was typical of all elves, beauty. Roshina had radiant features, with a soft nose, bright brown eyes, and a round face. Her black hair and bronze skin, indicating that she was a dark elf, was also exotic. Many of the men gawked at her because of that. Roshina was an ice queen, however. She only cared about Zophiel and detested men.

Seth took a deep breath and glanced down both ends of the hall, seeing no one. The guard steeled his will...and entered Zophiel’s chambers.

“Roshina.” Seth whispered. The dark elf, who had been searching through some drawers, practically jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, her eyes wide with anger.

“What are you doing here?” the dark elf shrieked. “You can’t be in here! It’s forbidden!”

“It’s fine!” Seth hissed, holding up his hand for her to be quiet. “I have permission!”

“What?” Roshina said, still loud. Seth put his finger over his mouth and glanced back out of the door. Roshina finally obeyed but was still wary.

“Listen,” Seth began, thinking quickly. “Something terrible is going to happen at the wedding. Someone is planning on killing the bride and groom.”

“What?” Roshina asked. She looked shocked.

“Zophiel told me about it.” Seth continued. “She told me to take you to a secret meeting with her. You’re the one she trusts most.” The guard didn’t know if that was true or not, but Roshina was so enamored with Zophiel she might believe it. The dark elf looked conflicted. She was divided between wanting to believe that Zophiel would want her help and not trusting a man.

“Why would she send a lowly guard like you?” Roshina asked. Seth’s eye twitched as he felt a swell of anger rise in him. He wanted to snap at the elf, but if he failed his god…

“I just happened to be there when she discovered the plot.” Seth said. “We have to rush off to the secret meeting place now! Otherwise we won’t be able to save everyone!”

“Why should I believe you?” Roshina asked as she put her hand on her hip. “You have no proof.”

Seth cocked his eyebrow and reached into his armor. Although the dark elf flinched and took a step back, the guard didn’t pull out a weapon. Instead, something gold and sparkling was in his hands. Roshina’s eyes widened. In Seth’s hands was one of Zophiel’s beloved golden feathers. Without thinking, the dark elf quickly marched over and snatched the feather away. She held it in front of her face, her eyes sparkling against the gold.

“Would she give those to just anyone?” Seth asked. Roshina turned towards him, shock still on her face. “Now follow me. We need to go to a secret cave in the garden. Zophiel is waiting for us!” The dark elf stared at him for a few moments, still dumbfounded. The she gulped and nodded.

“Okay, lead the way.”

“Great. Keep quiet and don’t attract attention. There’s no telling who is in on the plot!”

Minutes later, Seth was leading Roshina through the colosseum catacombs. The deeper they went, the more anxious the dark elf became. She was nervously glancing around the passageway, Seth egging her forward.

“Why is Lady Zophiel hiding so far down here?” the dark elf asked.

“As I said, there’s no way of knowing how far the plot goes.” Seth said. “We have to hurry, come on.” The two of them went down a long flight of stairs. The elf was falling behind.

“How did the queen find out about the plot?” Roshina asked.

“Huh?” Seth asked.

“You said you were there. How did she find out about the plot?”

“Oh, she uh...found a letter.” Seth pointed down the last corridor to the arena. “She’s right down this way.”

Roshina fell further behind. She appeared to be thinking.

“You were with her when she found the letter?” the dark elf asked.

“Yes.” Seth replied.

“But you’re the night guard.” Roshina stopped walking. Seth had emerged into the arena and turned around. The dark elf was standing a good distance away from the entrance. She looked apprehensive. Seth could feel a knot in his stomach. He needed her to cross the entranceway. “Why would you be there?”

“I was carrying stuff through the hallways.” Seth said. “It was for the wedding. I just...I was there when she found the letter.”

“She barely knows you.” Roshina said incredulously. “Why would she tell you about it? How could she know you weren’t in on it?”

Seth could feel his guts tightening even more. She had to walk forward, or he would be toast. Dark elves could use magic, so if he tried to just drag her, she would likely zap him. He had to convince her. He had to think quickly. Seth lifted up his hand.

“Listen, I can’t tell you all the details.” he said. He showed the her the cut on his palm. “I swore a blood-oath to the goddess, see? I can’t tell you the specifics until Zophiel gives me permission. I know this seems vague, but the goddess is just through here. I swear to you that I’m exercising her will. She will explain everything, and we can all work together to save the wedding, but first, you have to trust me.” Seth held out his hand. “Please, just this once, trust me, and then you never have to trust me again, you can trust our Lady Zophiel.”

Roshina eyed Seth for several moments. Seth tried to appear as serious as he could. There were a few tense moments, where Seth wasn’t sure what his fate would be. Roshina sighed and shook her head.

“Alright, I’ll believe you, for now.” Roshina said.

“Thank you. You’re doing the goddess’s work, trust me.” Seth said. “Come on. We’re almost there.”

Roshina took the last few steps and entered the arena. She walked over to the edge of the pit and gazed over.

“Is this…?” Roshina began. There was a loud thumping noise. Roshina whirled around, shocked. A large man had dropped from above the entranceway. He now stood in between the dark elf and her escape. “Who is this?”

“The god who WON’T be killing me today.” Seth replied, sounding relieved. He took several steps away from Roshina and practically collapsed. 

Dotan grinned as he marched toward Roshina with determination. The dark elf shrieked and threw her hand up. A fireball shot out at the god. Dotan casually battled it away, as if it were a fly. Before Roshina could respond, he gave her a shove on her chest. She soared through the air as if she were a feather. She careened a dozen feet and landed in the pit. She scrambled to her feet, unsteady. She was also wincing in pain from her limbs. She had hit the ground hard. There was another loud thump, this time from behind her. She whirled around, her hands up for more magic. Instead, Dotan grabbed her arms and twisted them. Roshina shrieked and began kicking the god.

“Ooooh, feisty.” Dotan said. “You want to see some real magic?” The god released one of her arms. He held up his hand in front of her face. Her eyes widened in terror as his hand began to glow. “This might hurt…a lot.” Bolts of electricity shot out of his hand. Roshina screamed bloody murder as pain surged through her body. Every inch of her skin felt like hot needles were stabbing her. After a few seconds of debilitating pain, Dotan released her. She flew backwards several feet and crashed onto the old sand again. She twitched and coughed, trying to reacquire her wits.

“Are all women in this age this impudent?” Dotan asked, looking up towards Seth.

“Yes, they are.” Seth admitted.

“Well, we’ll fix that.” the god replied. “Come down here.”

“Are there stairs?”

“From there? No, it would be stupid to have a stairway the gladiators could climb to get to the audience. Just jump.”

“It’s like ten feet! I’m not doing that!”

Dotan gave Seth a stiff glare. The mortal gulped and began to sweat.

“...my lord, god and king.” Seth finished.

“Just jump down.” Dotan ordered. “Don’t lock your knees, you’ll be fine.”

“Why am I jumping down, my lord?” Seth asked as he swung his feet over the wall.

“Because I'm big and scary and I said so!” the god responded

“Okay! I’m coming!” Seth replied. He instantly dropped and landed roughly on the ground. “Ow! Oh...nothing’s broken...coming my lord!” Seth struggled to get to his feet and limped over to his god.

“I figured that would get you moving.” Dotan said sheepishly. “Now then.” They both turned to Roshina. She was now trying to get back up, but only got her upper body to work. She was trying to push herself to her feet, without much success.

“Still have energy, do you?” Dotan asked. He walked towards the dark elf until he was only a few feet away. Roshina gave him a deadly glare.

“Damn you, whoever you are!” the dark elf cried.

“Oh ho ho...if I didn’t need you, you wouldn’t get to keep that tongue.” Dotan replied. “Now then, why don’t you make it easy on yourself and just help yourself by helping me?”

“The hell would I help you with?” Roshina asked.

“Simple, you are going to get me the information I need to depose Zophiel.” the god replied. Roshina looked at him with disgust.

“I will never betray the goddess!” the dark elf shouted. “No matter how much you torture me, I will tell you nothing! My loyalty is unshakable!”

“Is it?” Dotan asked, sounding excited. “I actually believe you. You’re so determined that torturing you with pain will accomplish nothing. That’s why I won’t torture you with pain.” Roshina appeared baffled. The god only smiled incredibly wide. “I’ll torture you with pleasure. The pleasure of carnal lust and being submissive to a man, the greatest joy a woman can have. That would break a female of any race.”

“You’re insane!” the dark elf shouted. “I don’t have a sexual bone in my body! I took a vow of chastity to serve the goddess! There’s a magic barrier blocking any kind of sex!”

“Really?” Dotan asked, now sounding even more excited. “You shouldn’t have told me that!” The god held up his hand. Roshina shrieked and flew upwards. Her throat collided directly with his palm. Roshina squirmed but didn’t have near enough strength to even resist. Dotan briefly turned to Seth beside him.

“How old is this one?” the god asked. “It’s so hard to tell with dark elves. If she were human, I’d say she was fourteen.”

“I’m not sure.” Seth replied. “Although, I did hear her once bragging to another elf that she was a century older than they were.”

“Over a century? Good enough.” Dotan said.

“Don’t...touch me...you…” Roshina croaked.

“You’re going to have to get used to being touched.” Dotan said flatly. He reached up and ripped her robes away. Roshian shrieked, but could nothing else. Her underwear was very boring, and very long, almost like pants. Dotan scoffed and jerked the garment down.

“Aren’t dark elves adorable?” Dotan asked. “Almost no hair at all.” Roshina blushed heavily in humiliation. The dark elf’s skin was completely bronze across her body. She was also completely smooth, save for a tiny bush of hair above her folds. “Now let’s see…”

Dotan lifted his hand and reached between her legs. Roshina shrieked and cringed. The god parted her lower lips and shoved his middle finger inside, digging around. Roshina began crying, trying to will her legs to work. They wouldn’t respond. After a few moments of searching, Dotan stopped.

“Ah. There it is.” he said. He motioned to Seth with his head. “See her abdomen light up like that? It’s actually a simple barrier spell. Guess they didn’t figure someone with overwhelming magic would try to break it.” Dotan grinned. “They were wrong.” Roshina shrieked again. Her abdomen glowed and then the light flickered before dying out. “Piece of cake. You’re ready to go.”

“Damn you!” Roshina spat.

“Well, maybe not entirely ready.” the god said. He lifted up his hand and put it to her forehead.

“Uh, my lord!” Seth spoke up. “Remember what happened last time!”

“I know what I’m doing now.” Dotan reassured.

“If we need information from her…” the mortal replied.

“I have to practice.”

“My lord…”

“I’ve got this!” Dotan sounded defensive. Seth looked nervous. Roshina look terrified. She didn’t know what they were talking about, but it sounded horrible. She started to bite onto Dotan’s hand. He didn’t even notice. “Time to make you a little more...malleable.”

Dotan’s hand lit up once again. Roshina croaked and began twitching. Her eyes rolled as Dotan poked around in her brain. Once he was finished, he lifted his hand and dropped her onto the ground. There was now a magic symbol burned into her forehead. After a few moments, Roshina sat up, her legs working again. The dark elf turned to Dotan and opened her mouth. Nothing came out. She reached up and grabbed her throat, but still there were no words.

“Can you not talk?” Dotan asked, sounding serious for the first time. Roshina furiously shook her head. “Weeeeeeelllllll...I guess that part of the brain was important after all.”

“My lord!” Seth said in a stern voice.

“It’s better!” Dotan defended.

“You can’t do this to every woman I bring you, my lord!” Seth said. “We’d have a nation of drooling idiots!”

“It’s still better than last time!” Dotan complained. “She’s not a complete brain-dead whore!”

“Uh...may have spoke too soon!” the mortal said, pointing. The god gazed down to see Roshina panting desperately. She was on her side, with her legs fidgeting. Her hands were between her thighs, kneading furiously.

"I did say malleable." Dotan defended. "Now we just have to sexually torture her, and she can tell us all the information we need!"

Seth gave his god a very stiff glare. He crossed his arms and began looking legitimately angry.

"She can't tell us anything." he barked. "She can't talk!"

Dotan glanced between the two mortals for a few moments before gazing up at the roof of the arena.

"Ohhhh...that's a problem." Dotan said. Seth slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oh! She could write it down!"

"Assuming she can write." Seth shot back. Dotan threw him a brief glare before squatting down beside the now-horny elf.

"If you assist us, I'll alleviate your pain." The god said in a reassuring voice. "You'll never be satisfied with your own fingers. Only a man can alleviate your pain. I'm more than happy to provide you with one, all you have to do is write "yes" in the sand."

Roshina shot him a death stare, which probably would have been far more effective if she wasn't masturbating furiously. With a shaking finger, the elf reached out and wrote "NO" in the sand.

"I thought that might be the case." Dotan stated, shaking his head. "Well, there's nothing for it. You're going to have to be broken in. I'd probably break you in half, with how small you are. Fortunately for my high priest back there, I'm still holding out for something better."

"Huh? What?" Seth said, his eyes brightening.

"I figured that would get your attention." Dotan replied. The god turned, took a few steps, and leaped up on the wall surrounding the arena. He sat calmly on the edge, his chin in his hands. "Have fun. I made her horny for everything."

Seth licked his lips excitedly. He gets to fuck an elf. An elf! A simple night guard gets his hands on a stuck-up, self-righteous elf! He could feel desire already burning inside of him. He was more into buxom women truthfully...but her bronze skin, beautiful face, and pointed ears...they were all so exotic! He marched over to where she was lying in the sand. Roshina was trying to crawl away but found she didn't have the strength. She also couldn't stop her fingers. Seth grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. He got on his knees and spread her legs.

Roshina shrieked and attempted to cover her nethers with her hands. Seth only chuckled. He put his head and shoulders in between her legs so she couldn't close them. He then pried her tiny hands away from her folds. Seth could feel his dick throb at the sight. There was a tiny patch of hair above her folds, but apart from that they were smooth. Her lower lips were red and inflamed, with juices practically dripping out of them. Roshina attempted to squirm free but it was useless. Seth picked her up by her hips. Because of her tiny frame, her entire lower body lifted off the ground with only her shoulders in the sand. Seth licked his lips before leaning forward and shoving his tongue into her pussy.

Roshina screamed and bucked. This time it wasn't out of fear. Seth's tongue wiggled in her inner flesh, sending waves of pleasure down her body, all the way to her head. Roshina's hips thrashed as stars exploded in her eyes. She had never felt pleasure like this before, and it was only the beginning. Seth lapped at the juices gushing from inside of her. The fluids tasted unique, almost spicy. The guard's nose was thick in her womanly scent, flowing into his brain. His dick throbbed painfully again. His tongue trailed upwards from her slit and found her button, which was poking out and begging for attention. He happily obliged. His muscle flicked across the nub of flesh roughly. Roshina practically went into convulsions. A surge of pleasure shot through her and almost overflowed into a powerful orgasm...but it stopped. Roshina began whining and gyrating her hips. She couldn't climax, no matter how much pleasure Seth's tongue gave to her. Her body always stopped short, unable to reach the finale. It was driving her insane. Seth wrapped his lips around her button and sucked. Roshina screamed and her back arched. She could feel the throbbing of an orgasm beginning, but it instantly stopped. The dark elf's hands clawed at the sand in futility. Seth lifted his head and cackled. He dropped her slender butt onto the ground and crawled on top of her. He began fiddling with his belt.

"Didn't you hear the god?" Seth asked with a smile. "You will never be satisfied unless you have a man. And what makes a man is..." He pulled his pants down. His large erection hovered above Roshina. She gawked at its size. The mortal looked big enough to split her in half, never mind the god. The dark elf squirmed nervously, but Seth was done waiting. He lifted her ankles to her shoulders. He shoved his body over the back of her legs, preventing any movement from her. The elf whined but didn't resist. Seth excitedly guided the head of his dick to her oozing folds. He gave Roshina an evil smile...and shoved his entire shaft inside of her.

Roshina screamed and tilted her head back. Her eyes rolled as pleasure overwhelmed her again. This time, there was no stopping it. Her body quivered as juices gushed out of her. Her legs twitched under his bulk as her climax rocked her. She could feel her brain turn to mush as she lost control of her body. Seth cackled loudly.

"You lose your virginity and gush all over the place?" he asked through laughing. "What a little whore you are." Without waiting for her to be finished, he began thrusting. Roshina shrieked and drooled as powerful sensations continued to wrack her body. Now it was Seth's to finally moan. What he thought was her canal clamping down on him due to her climax was revealed to be her natural tightness. It felt as if she were trying to crush him, and his dick felt like it was in heaven. He reached under her body and seized her small hips. He began greedily pounding into her tiny slit, enjoying just how tight her folds coiled around him. Roshina clawed at the dirt again. She shook her head back and forth uselessly as her moans were sounding more like gurgling through her tongue. Seth chuckled at the sight and ruthlessly pounded into her. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her flat chest, tasting the sweat on her skin. It was as delicious as her fluids. Roshina was caught in a whirlwind of carnal lust. Waves of pleasure washed over her from her chest to her pussy. 

She felt another climax explode through her. Even more fluids gushed around Seth's shaft, squeezing him even tighter. Seth grit his teeth, not believing what he was feeling. It was like her pussy was literally milking him, doing everything in its power to pull his seed out. Her pussy wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Seth could feel his balls twitch and his legs tingle. Trying to get a better angle, he shifted his position. Roshina’s legs came free, but far from trying to kick her way free, she wrapped them around his waist, hooking her feet together. Her arms shot up and seized his shoulders. Now free to move on her own, the dark elf met his thrusts with her own. With the way she was clung to him and grinded against him, Seth couldn’t hold it any longer. He mashed his lips against hers. Their tongues coiled together as Seth moaned against her mouth. With one final, powerful push, Roshina could feel his dick swell inside of her. Then it erupted like a geyser. Seth’s hips quivered as powerful gushes of his seed filled the tiny elf underneath him. Roshina’s eyes rolled as she felt something warm fill her to the brim in a matter of seconds. Seth’s semen overflowed her tiny canal and billowed around his shaft. They shook and shuddered over and over again, trying to make it last longer. 

Finally, Seth’s orgasm subsided. He pulled his lips away from her mouth, as plenty of drool from both was left behind. With a large smile, Seth slowly pulled himself free from her fleshy vice. The moment the head of his dick popped out, a gush of his seed erupted out. It was a ridiculously copious amount, just like with Johanna. Perhaps Dotan did know what he was doing. Seeing the dark elf twitch and leak his fluids was quickly making Seth aroused again. He just couldn’t get enough of what his god was offering him. The guard reached over and smacked Roshina’s face a few times, just hard enough to get her attention. The dark elf snapped out of her stupor and looked at him.

“On all fours. Now.” Seth ordered, just as he had Johanna. Roshina hesitated for a second, but quickly gave in. With great effort she managed to turn over and, with shaking legs, she got on her hands and knees, her ass facing Seth. “Spread yourself open.” Roshina put her chest onto the sand and reached back. Unlike Johanna, who spread her thighs apart, the dark elf grabbed her petite ass cheeks and pulled them open. Seth could feel desire burning inside of him again. He could see his seed still leaking out of her folds and dribbling down her legs. He could see the area between her ass cheeks. It was completely smooth, with a tiny puckered hole sitting inside of it. Another wicked desire filled him...one he was intent on filling.

The guard stood up and gripped his erection. He approached Roshina, who wagged her ass back and forth in anticipation. The dark elf waited eagerly for the head of his dick against her folds...but that wasn’t what she got. Instead she felt pressure against her anus, alarming her. She jerked her head around to see Seth’s slick shaft pressing against her back hole. Roshina shrieked and tried to reach back to stop him, but Seth was far stronger. He seized her small hips and pulled her back onto him as he thrust forward. Roshina screamed against her teeth as the head of his dick popped inside of her ass. He shoved both of her arms into the dirt as he forced the girth of his shaft into her tiny, puckered hole. If he thought her pussy was tight, it was nothing compared to this. Seth grit his teeth as he felt as if she was literally trying to squeeze his dick off. He continued pushing himself inside until he balls rested against her hips. He was completely inside of her. Roshina twitched and let out tiny squeaks, as if someone were electrocuting her. Seth put his mouth against one of her pointed ears.

“Don’t lie to me.” he whispered. “You love it. You love being treated like this.” He pulled his dick backwards before ramming it back roughly. Roshina screamed, her entire body jerking forward. Seth laughed as he began setting up a steady rhythm. Every single thrust into the tiny hole was pure heaven. It sent a shuddering pleasure down his entire body. Roshina was desperately trying not to feel anything but was failing miserably. There was some initial pain, but it faded into a numbing heat. After only a few thrusts, a tingling washed over her with his every movement. She began to moan every time their hips slapped together. All the pleasure continued to surge into her brain, completely numbing her to anything else. Her tongue began to loll free once again, drool pouring out of her mouth.

Seth could feel her go limp, so he held her up. He seized onto her hips again and began ramming into her tight hole as hard as he could. Roshina moaned like a whore as his large shaft pierced her again and again. A short time ago she would have found such an act an abomination. Now she was screaming in pleasure as her filthy orifice was ravaged. Seth growled as his balls smacked against her flesh. The inside of her anus was so soft and hot, but her sphincter was incredibly tight, almost crushingly so. The stimulation to the sensitive head of the dick felt amazing, alternating between her vice-like entrance and her supple insides. With the dark elf limp, it was like Seth was simply fucking a doll, a lifeless thing only meant for his pleasure. The very thought was riling him up. He began to greedily fuck her ass, as if it were nothing more than a sleeve for him to sate his lust. Roshina gurgled and moaned uselessly. She could feel the pleasure well up inside of her but could do nothing about it. With a few final thrusts, her body erupted yet again. She moaned and drooled as she twitched slightly. A mix of her juices and Seth’s sperm gushed out of her folds. Her anus clamped down on Seth’s dick incredibly tightly. The guard grit his teeth. His dick swelled and he stabbed himself as deep as he could inside of the dark elf. He let out loud moans as his seed poured inside of her. They both shuddered helplessly against each other, each trying to make it last longer. Finally, they both collapsed onto the ground.

After a few moments, Seth pulled himself free from her ass. Like before, a steady stream of his semen followed. He watched with glee as his white seed ran down her bronze skin. It was incredibly hot. It was like she had been marked by him. She was his property, and he had marked her with his sperm.

“Are you finished?” Dotan asked. Seth snapped out of his stupor and gazed up at the wall around the arena.

“Oh, um, yes my lord.” Seth replied. He quickly got to his feet and began putting his clothes back on.

“Feeling a little more gracious to your lord now, are you?” Dotan asked again, referring to Seth doubting the god’s abilities before.

“Yes sir, thank you sir. I’ll follow you to hell and back, sir.” Seth stated. In all honesty, if Dotan kept giving Seth such good women to fuck, he really would do all that. The god rolled his eyes and leapt from the wall. He landed easily on his feet and walked over to the elf. Roshina was unresponsive. She was covered in sweat, her eyes were rolled back into her head, and she was twitching. Seth finally had all his clothes back on and stood beside his god and king.

“I bet you’ll be more receptive now.” Dotan stated. He held out his hand. A bolt of electricity shot out of his hand and zapped Roshina. The elf shrieked and instantly came out of her stupor. She jerked her head around to see a sneering god. She considered trying to run...but her body was completely limp. Seth had sapped all her strength from her.

“Awake now?” Dotan asked. “Did you enjoy being dominated? Being submissive to masculinity? That’s your lot in life as a woman. Submission is your ultimate pleasure.” The god motioned with his hand. Roshina was jerked onto her feet like a puppet. She stood on the sand with her legs spread. The dark elf whined in shame, feeling fluids trickle down her legs out of her ass and pussy. She wanted to cover herself, but her arms wouldn’t move. The god approached and stood over her. He leered down at her, making her feel tiny.

“Admit it.” he ordered. “You enjoyed every second of that. You’ve never felt pleasure like that in your life. You want to feel it again, all day, every day. You want to be this man’s slave just to feel it. Admit it.”

Roshina screwed her eyes shut. She couldn’t...or wouldn’t answer. She trembled in shame, tears streaming down her eyes. Dotan sighed and shook his head.

“Well, as you wish.” he said. The god’s hand reached in between her legs. Roshina shrieked and cowered, expecting someone to torture her with pleasure again. Instead, she briefly felt the god’s fingers...and then nothing. The dark elf opened her eyes and looked down. The area between her legs was glowing. The god took his hand away and the light faded. Dotan grinned an evil smile.

“Your barrier is back...and stronger than ever.” he said with a small laugh. “You can’t even touch yourself down there, no one can. Only a god can break it. Good luck!” The god waved his hand. Roshina collapsed back onto the ground. She stared at Dotan, confused. Then she reached between her legs. She couldn’t touch herself. It was like she hit a wall. The god had sealed the area between her legs completely! As horrified as Roshina was...something even worse was creeping up inside of her. Her nethers were burning again. The pleasure from her orgasms completely subsided, and now her blind lust had returned, and she didn’t know how to stop it. The dark elf whined and tried to reach between her legs but found that she couldn’t. The desire and burning steadily increased, with no way to stop it.

“Oh dear, do you have a problem?” Dotan asked.

“Your brain is wired differently now.” Seth explained, sounding smug. “You don’t just want pleasure, you need it.”

“Oh well, you wouldn’t play ball.” Dotan continued. “Now you’ll have to live your entire life without feeling satisfied ever again. I hope you enjoy it.”

Roshina whined and her legs fidgeted. She desperately tried to reach her pussy, to no avail. No matter how hard she pushed, the barrier wouldn’t give. Meanwhile, the yearning in her folds was reaching a fever pitch. There was a powerful throbbing as her body begged her for relief.

“Have fun.” Dotan said. He turned and began walking away, Seth behind him. Roshina shrieked and clawed at the dirt, crawling after them. Dotan turned back around, a wide grin on his face. “Oh? Do you have something to say?”

Roshina whined as she beat on the ground. Her entire body was burning all over, desperate to get relief. She put her hands in a begging position and got on her knees. The god chuckled and walked back over. He reached down and grabbed the dark elf’s chin, slowly lifting her to her feet. Her dark eyes were churning with desire, but his amber ones were cold.

“Willing to deal now?” he asked. “I’ll take that barrier off. Hell, I’ll even make it so that you can at least satisfy yourself with fingers, albeit not as much as with a man. There’s just one thing you have to do.” He grinned widely. “You have to help me overthrow Zophiel. You do that, and I will release you from this burden.”

Roshina’s eyes darted back and forth desperately. Her brain was in a terrible conflict. Her unshakable loyalty had begun to crumble. How could she betray the most wonderful being in the world? Yet, her body screamed at her. Her legs were quaked as the throbbing inside of her was now unbearable. Dotan was not like Zophiel. He was not merciful. He would not forgive. He would leave her like this for the rest of her life and wouldn’t lose a minute of sleep. Roshina couldn’t live her life like this! She had to get relief for this burning inside of her! The dark elf closed her eyes and as tears squeezed out from around her eyes. Her heart twisted painfully as her will crumbled. Roshina finally nodded vigorously. She would help Dotan.

“Good girl.” Dotan said. “After your glorious deed, you shall swear fealty to me, and enter the harem of my high priest. Then you will know what the true pleasure of being a woman is.” The god grinned as wide as he could, showing off his pearly teeth. “Until then, the barrier stays in place. Now, go and find me the information I need.”


	3. The First Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roshina, now under Dotan's control tries to bring him what he needs to overthrow Zophiel. Instead, the dark elf runs into the goddess herself! She must make a crucial decision that may decide the fate of Dotan's coup. Meanwhile, Seth brings the other royal guards in on the plot, and they begin laying a trap for those who defy Dotan. The god of masculinity then gives Seth a potion of virility...and tells him to enjoy his night with the first harem of his kingdom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING!
> 
> THIS STORY IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! IT CONTAINS RAMPANT MISOGYNY, RAPE, ENSLAVEMENT, AND ALL MANNER OF SUCH THINGS! THE OPINIONS EXPRESSED BY CHARACTERS ABOUT WOMEN IN THIS STORY DO NOT REFLECT THE AUTHOR'S REAL BELIEFS! THIS IS NOT A DOCUMENTARY OR A TREATISE! THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY, WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! NONE OF THE THINGS IN THIS STORY ARE TRUE NOR SHOULD BE ATTEMPTED! THIS STORY IS NOT MAKING A STATEMENT ABOUT SOCIETY OR REAL PEOPLE! THIS IS ENTIRELY 100% FICTION WITH NO CONNECTIONS TO REAL LIFE!
> 
> This story is a work of fiction. There are no connections to real people or events. All characters in this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> This chapter contains: Threesome, lesbian sex, oral sex, anal sex, bukkage, cum bath, drug use, humiliation, sexual slavery, cum eating, creampie, and male domination.

Chapter 3

Roshina found herself in a position that was impossible the day before. She was slinking through the halls of Starminster Castle...looking for something to help overthrow Zophiel. Her pussy was throbbing painfully, her entire body was burning, and the insides of her canal were practically crawling, begging for attention. It was complete and utter torture, and the elf couldn’t live with it. Roshina was panting heavily as she waddled through the halls, doing her best to not have the skin of her nethers rub against her clothing, which was next to impossible. The friction wasn’t enough to please her, only rile up her desire further. Many of the workers and soldiers that were getting ready for the wedding gave her odd looks as she leaned against walls every few steps and panted like a dog. Fortunately, they were too busy to ask her what was wrong. After what seemed like a literal eternity, Roshina finally made it back to Zophiel’s room.

The dark elf practically collapsed through the doors. Immediately, she jumped back up, closed the entrance behind her, and fell to the floor. She let out what was supposed to a scream but was only a weak wheeze. Her vocal cords still didn’t work. She waited and heaved, trying to gain her wits. She had hoped that the burning inside of her would abate, but if anything, it had gotten worse. She screamed-wheezed one more time and desperately scanned the room. She had no doubt that Dotan would think nothing of letting her suffer like this for the rest of her life, and he would probably think it was funny. She was at the mercy of a cruel god. She didn’t have a choice. She had to find the event schedule!

Roshina stumbled over to the large, ornate desk on one side of the room. It was where Zophiel kept her files organized and signed documents. It was large, made of perfectly sculpted wood, and was completely gorgeous. Roshina didn’t care at all. She began opening drawers and desperately rifling through the papers. They were all useless, crop reports, economic budgets, and university funding statements. Roshina could feel sweat bead down her body and drip onto the desk. Her vision was beginning to narrow as her knees were quivering. Her pants were becoming soaked with both sweat and her juices. She didn’t have any underwear thanks to Dotan ripping it apart. As she made it to the last drawer, Roshina scream-wheezed again. If it wasn’t here...she wasn’t sure she could keep going! She couldn’t live like this! She couldn’t! She rifled halfway through reports on potato crops when she froze. Roshina scream-wheezed yet again, this time in relief. She found the itinerary!

The dark elf pulled the schedule out and stuffed it into her soaked shirt. She quickly began closing the drawers. If people knew that someone had been going through Zophiel’s things, they would investigate. If anyone found out about Dotan...Roshina had no doubt his wrath would be especially cruel. She wiped the copious amount of sweat off the top of the desk and, with energy and will she didn’t know she had, she quickly ran to the door. She opened it wide, took a step out…and came face-to-face with Zophiel herself.

Dotan had called Zophiel a lot of names. He cursed her with every breath of his being. He hated everything she did and everything she stood for. There was, however, one thing he couldn’t say: that she was ugly. Zophiel had perfect golden hair, without a single imperfection or dark strand. She had deep azure eyes, that many would compare with the most beautiful sapphires ever made. She had an amazing body, with excellent proportions; large breasts, wide hips, and long legs, all accentuated with an elegant, white figure-hugging dress. Her face was angelic, no blemishes, no imperfections, with a perfect nose, perfect round cheeks, and perfect eyes. All the men who had ever seen her wanted to be with her. All the women who had ever seen her wanted to be as beautiful as her. This was Zophiel, the Goddess of Beauty and Femininity, Queen of Altea, and easily the most beautiful woman in all the land...and Roshina was directly in front of her.

“Roshina, are you okay?” Zophiel asked in her melodic voice. The tiny dark elf was in a sorry state. Her clothes were soaked in sweat and were disheveled. Her dark hair was caked to her head and she had a wild look in her eyes. The dark elf was completely stuck. Her heart was pounding and there was a ringing in her ears. Zophiel furrowed her brow and stepped up to her. The goddess raised her hand and put it to Roshina’s forehead, causing the elf to nearly jump out of her skin. The goddess’ soft skin was icy cold on the tan girl’s flesh.

“Do you have a fever?” Zophiel asked. Roshina took a step back, finally regaining her wits. She nodded furiously, sweat coming down her face. “Wow it seems pretty bad, what other symptoms do you have?”

Roshina froze again. After a few moments, she attempted to speak, only to discover that her voice was still gone. The dark elf instinctively grabbed her throat.

“Oh, have you lost your voice?” the goddess asked. Roshina’s eyes brightened and nodded furiously again. “That could be serious. You could have laryngitis or diphtheria. You should go to the doctor right now.”

Roshina nodded furiously yet again. She never thought she would ever feel this way, but the only thing she wanted to do was get away from Zophiel. All she could think about was the painful throbbing between her legs.

“Hurry and find him and be sure to give me an update. You’re one of my favorites.”

That hit Roshina directly in the heart. Earlier that day, she would have crawled through fields of glass and nails just on Zophiel’s orders. Now she was helping an evil god overthrow her. The dark elf felt her stomach sink. She wanted so badly to just show her queen everything, show her the seal on her crotch, show her Dotan under the ground, show her what they had done to her...but Dotan’s voice echoed in her head.

“Now you’ll have to live your entire life without feeling satisfied ever again.”

A god like Zophiel could break the seal and maybe fix her brain...but then Roshina would never feel anything like that pleasure again. All she wanted...was relief. She wanted to have her mind blown. She wanted the stars to explode in her eyes and her toes to curl. She was willing to sacrifice her loyalty to her goddess and queen...solely for pleasure. Roshina squeezed her eyes shut and nodded again. Tears squeezed out of the edges of her eyes. Zophiel didn’t seem to notice, grinning instead.

“Good. Now run along to the doctor sweety, quickly.” the goddess motioned for the elf to leave. Gratefully, the elf turned and began dashing down the hall. Zophiel put her hand on her hip and shook her head. In her mind, this was simply a case of a young (comparatively speaking) being overworking herself. She was unaware that the tiny elf dashing down the hall...was carrying the keys to her kingdom.

The entire time she had been gone, Dotan and Seth had not moved from where they were standing initially. Dotan had been questioning the guard about the others in his unit.

“...And then there’s Thomas,” Seth said, finishing his explanation. “He’s brand new and the youngest. He’s only doing this to get enough money to move south for a different job.”

“For fuck’s sake…” Dotan muttered, rubbing his forehead. Each and every person Seth explained made Dotan want to pull his hair out. Men with no options, men who were stuck, men who were using it as a temporary job, all filling the position of the royal guard! It was frustrating that someone would treat the people who were supposed to take an arrow for them so badly.

“I can’t believe this,” Dotan continued. “She treats her soldiers badly, treats her guards badly, and I’m willing to bet she gives preference to women throughout the country. How in the hell has no one tried to assassinate her yet?”

“Because of whom would succeed her.” Seth stated. Dotan glanced at his high priest, looking briefly confused. Then something clicked in his head and he rolled his eyes.

“Lyfillia,” the god said flatly.

“Yes,” Seth said. “There have been a few plots to try to overthrow Zophiel, but she foiled all of them. I get the feeling that she thinks she’s unbeatable since she stopped them all, but I think she’s a little delusional.”

“Oh?” Dotan asked. Seth hadn’t spoken knowledgeably about anything but this. The god was genuinely curious. “Why is that?”

“Those plots were started by male ministers in her court, but they knew that if they killed Zophiel they would just invite someone worse to rule Altea. So, they attempted to reach out to Lyfillia’s court…”

“Wait,” Dotan interrupted. “Lyfillia has her own court? Why?”

“I was told that it was because Zophiel and Lyfillia argue a lot.” Seth explained. “They agreed to have two separate courts, run independently.”

“That’s just stupid.” Dotan said flatly.

“Yes, but it’s prevented assassinations and infighting. The plotters reached out for allies in Lyfillia’s court to kill them both, but…”

“Lyfillia’s court is all females.” Dotan finished.

“Yes. Some members pretended to be on their side and when the plotters started their move, Lyfillia’s female ministers blew the whole thing wide open. I think there were three or four, but there haven’t been any in nearly a century.”

“That sounds like very specific information for you to know.””

“Weeeelllll…” Seth began, grinding his teeth. He had no doubt that what he was about to say would infuriate his lord...but the god did ask. “You see, in order to become a guard there’s um...a...uh...week of training. They just kind of taught us to use a sword and...warned us against sedition with those stories…”

“A week?” Dotan asked. He had leaned forward, his amber eyes looked as if they were on fire and a vein in his neck was throbbing.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir, but I have no control over it, sir.” Seth said, cringing. Dotan took a deep breath and seemed to relax a little.

“I’m going to inherit an army of amateurs…” he grumbled. “Any other independent courts I need to know about?”

“I think it’s legal for all of the goddesses to have their own courts, but only Lyfillia and Zophiel have them.”

“All of the goddesses?” Dotan asked. “How many of them are there?”

“Uh...let’s see…” Seth held up his hand and began counting. “Ruling this country there’s...Zophiel, Lyfillia, Reagyn, Apollonia, Pyrellia, Ralena, and Feradonna.”

“I don’t know any of those others.” Dotan admitted. “Are they new?”

“Not to mortals.” Seth explained. “Most of them were born after the War of the Gods. All of the male gods left when Zophiel and Lyfillia seized power, and their wives and kids usually followed them. The few that stayed behind are the children that decided not to leave. The only exception is Apollonia, who came here on her own.”

“Do you know why?” Dotan asked.

“No, I don’t think anyone does. She just sort of showed up and Zophiel gave her some territory.”

“Right, because this country is apparently a bread line now. Show up and get land. This whole world is a joke.”

“On that note my lord, what do you have planned? She may be the goddess of beauty and femininity, but she isn’t a pushover. I know women are inherently weaker than men, as you’ve said, but she is still powerful.”

“Oh ye of little faith.” the god chided. There was a smile on his face and a lethal glimmer in his amber eyes again. “Women aren’t just physically weaker, but mentally as well. Did you see how quickly that dark elf crumbled? Women are submissive. It’s in their blood. They may fight it out of pride or spite, but in the end it’s what they all want. I bet there are plenty of man-hating, fiercely independent, it’s-all-men’s-fault women in this castle, am I right?”

“Yes, my lord.” Seth said, slouching and looking displeased. “Far too many of them.”

“What are they like?” Dotan asked.

“They’re always shrieking, screaming, complaining, and insulting all the men around them.”

“Are those the actions of happy people?”

“No, I guess they aren’t.”

“They’re not truly happy. They aren’t fulfilling their purpose. Women are less driven, more prone to emotion, and less likely to take the lead. These are facts of biology, whether you’re human, elf, orc...or god. Subduing a woman, even a goddess, is easy for those who know how to exploit these aspects of femininity.”

“As you see fit my lord.” Seth replied. Dotan spoke with such confidence that Seth actually believed that the god knew what he was talking about...at least he hoped.

“I know you have doubts.” Dotan said abruptly. Seth practically jumped out of his skin, fearing a reprisal.

“N-No...my lord...I-I-I would never…” the high priest said, stammering terribly.

“I will live with those doubts...for now.” Dotan said, giving his high priest a stare. “But the day will come when I won’t tolerate it from you, or anyone else. I have yet to prove myself, but once I do, I expect my high priest to quash any such sentiment from the minds of my followers...and himself.”

“O-Of course my lord.” Seth said, bowing deeply.

“Speaking of people with doubts, it looks as if that dark elf is back.” Dotan said, pointing. Seth popped back up. Roshina had emerged back into the arena, running at a dead sprint. She was at the arena wall, over the pit. Without a pause, she vaulted over the side and collided with the ground in a loud thud. Although Seth made a face, thinking that must have been painful, Roshina instantly jumped to her feet and scrambled over to Dotan. Once she reached him, she hunched over and panted wildly. She was soaked with sweat, from head to toe. It was a wonder she wasn’t suffering from dehydration.

“Well, you look energetic.” Dotan said with a smile. “I take it you were successful?”

Roshina flipped back up, a wild look in her eyes. She reached into her clothes and extracted the papers. She held them out desperately to the god. Dotan made a face and gingerly grabbed the papers with his index finger and thumb. The papers were dripping with sweat.

“Could you have gotten them ANY wetter?” he complained. He then held the papers up and began reading them. As he rifled through them his grin continued to widen. “Oh yes...this is perfect. This is going to be easier than I thought.”

“What is it my lord?” Seth asked.

“All the guests are coming at different times.” Dotan explained. “Tomorrow morning, Addur will arrive. That afternoon, Malona and Lyfillia. The army commanders the day after that. I can deal with them one at a time.”

“I see, what needs to be done then, my lord?” Seth asked. Dotan rolled up the schedule and seemed to ponder a moment.

“First, we are going to need more allies.” the god explained. He turned towards his high priest. “Can you bring more of the royal guards to my side?”

“All the members of my unit would probably listen to you.” Seth explained. “With me, that’s fourteen.”

“I suppose that will be enough.” Dotan grumbled. “We don’t need too many people in the mix right now, too many mouths that talk. I just need a few grunts to do some drudge work.”

“Er...will they be rewarded my lord? It will be much easier to convince them to come listen to you if I have something to offer them.”

Dotan grinned ear to ear. “Promise them the greatest pleasure of the flesh known to man.” Seth eyed his god for a moment, before deciding it was best not to ask.

“As you wish sire.” he said. Just then, Dotan felt something pull on his clothes. He turned his head to see a desperate, soaking wet Roshina. She was on her knees, grabbing at his shirt in a begging manner. Her mouth was moving, but no words came out. She was pleading with him to release her from her agony. The god cackled with delight. He turned back to his high priest.

“See?” he said. “I told you, this is what all women are. Earlier today she was just like those women I described. Now she’s begging at my feet. Women are just simplistic creatures, slaves of their biology. It’s only natural for them to be slaves of men.”

“I suppose you’re right my lord.” Seth said, having his own grin. The god leaned down, putting his face close to Roshina’s.

“You want to be released from your agony?” he asked. Roshina desperately nodded. “Well, you’re going to get your wish.” The dark elf’s eyes brightened. “After one more thing.” The god reached out and touched her forehead with his finger. Roshina’s eyes rolled and she collapsed onto the ground.

“What one more thing?” Seth asked.

“A simple demonstration.” Dotan replied. “Go get your unit. It’s time to expand my base of worshipers.”

*

It took about an hour for Seth to convince his unit to follow him into the arena. Every step of the way they were questioning him.

“So, there’s a god under the ground?” one of the men asked.

“Yes.” Seth said, clearly annoyed.

“And he came out of the ground when you on patrol?” another asked.

“Yes!” Seth replied a little louder.

“So, he came out of the ground and then went back under the ground, and now he wants to talk to us?”

“YES!” Seth shouted.

“Is he the god of dirt?” All of them cackled after that comment. Seth’s eye began twitching. They were almost to the arena, and it wasn’t a moment too soon. They had done nothing but ridicule him since they started walking there.

“If you didn’t believe me, then why did you follow me!” Seth shouted.

“To watch your descent into madness!” one of the men replied. It earned another series of laughs. Seth grumbled as they emerged into the arena. Instantly all the other men gawked around at their sudden, huge surroundings.

“Holy hell!”

“It’s huge!”

“The old arena still here! I’ll be damned.”

Seth walked over to the edge of the wall around the pit, to find a pleasant surprise.

“Oh. A ladder.” he said. “Much better.” He swung over the side and began descending it. All of the other men in his unit followed suit, one by one. Once they were all in the pit Seth walked over to Roshina, who was still unconscious on the ground.

“Hey, where’s this god of yours?” one of the the men asked.

“Is there not enough dirt here for him?” another said.

“And isn’t that Roshina? What’s she doing here?”

“Yeah, she doesn’t look so good. We should probably get some help…”

Seth began to sweat a little. He didn’t want them to ruin everything by getting more people in here.

“My lord!” Seth cried. “I’m back with the men!”

“That much was obvious.”

All of the men jumped and whirled around. Somehow, the seven-foot god has snuck up behind them. He had pieces of chalk in his hand, and he had apparently been using them.

“Holy shit!”

“He’s real!”

Dotan scanned them with his amber eyes. Each and every one of the men felt a chill go down their spines. There was something in his gaze that was undeniable: he was a powerful being. The god walked forward, through the mob of men. The guards parted as he strolled by, each of them staring dumbly. Dotan went forward and stood beside Seth, whom he gave a glance.

“A motley crew, wouldn’t you say?” the god stated.

“Yes sir, but I think they’ll be loyal...if you give them a demonstration.” Seth stated.

“Indeed.” Dotan replied. He reached down towards Roshina. With very little ease, he grabbed her by the back of her head and held her up as if she weighed nothing at all.

“You all recognize this dark elf, do you not?” the god asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“That’s Roshina, Zophiel’s pet.”

“Not anymore.” Dotan said. “Now she’s my pet. Observe.” Dotan squeezed her head slightly. Instantly, Roshina came awake, as if she had never been asleep at all. The dark elf’s eyes widened at seeing the large crowd of guards gawking at her. Like he owned her, Dotan used his free hand to jerk her pants down. The elf shrieked and covered her exposed crotch. The god leaned forward and put his mouth next to her sharply pointed ear.

“This is the “one more thing.”” he whispered. “I’m going to release the barrier on your nethers. You’re going to masturbate in front of these men. If you fail me...I’ll make your symptoms a thousand times worse and you will never have relief.”

Roshina’s dark eyes turned towards the god in terror. There was no mercy or joking in his voice. He was dead serious. Dotan casually reached between her legs and muttered a few things under his breath. In a flash of light, the barrier was broken. The god held her forward by her head, as if she were a doll. Roshina stared at the shocked faces of the guards for a few moments. Her hands twitched and she hesitated. Then the powerful throbbing between her legs overwhelmed her. Her hands shot to her pussy and she began kneading her delicate flesh. She instantly moaned as loud as she could manage. Sounding like a whore in heat, she groaned gratefully as juices gushed around her fingers. She was finally getting relief, and her body was quivering in delight.

“You see?” Dotan asked, loud enough to drone out the elf’s noises. “The last time you saw this female what was she like? A stuck up, self-absorbed, bitch, am I right? Now she begs for pleasure and has submitted herself to me. This is how women should be, and I can make them do this with a flick of my finger.” Dotan casually tossed Roshina away. She landed on the ground roughly but didn’t seem to care. She continued to knead her flesh and moan.

“I am Dotan.” the god said to the guards. “I am the god of masculinity and war. Zophiel sealed me away because she feared me. Now that I am free, I will show her just how right she was to do so.”

“Wh...what do you mean?” one of the men asked skeptically. Dotan grinned and held his arms open.

“Look at the world around you.” he said. “You men are royal guards, and how much respect do you receive? Your pay is little, you are forced to provide for your own housing, and you are looked down upon and belittled by those you are supposed to protect. Does this seem like a fair world to you?”

There was a muttering of agreement among the guards.

“I seek to rectify this injustice.” Dotan continued. “This is a society controlled by a goddess and she’s running it into the ground. The soldiers are underpaid, women are given disproportionate power, and there is disrespect for the men that should make up the backbone of this country. I will flip this system on its head. I will give men back the power they deserve. I will make women subservient to men, as they should be. I will restore the balance of this nation back to where it should be, before Zophiel destroys it because of her hatred of men.”

All of the guards muttered amongst each other, this time more animatedly. They sounded a lot less sure of what Dotan just said. He was proposing an overthrow of not only their government, but of their way of life. After a few moments, the largest man of the group stepped forward, the apparent leader.

“That sounds great and all,” the large guard said. “But we have no guarantee that you’ll be better. We don’t even know you, why should we follow you on this when, if it blows up, we would all be hanged?”

“I will increase your pay ten times over.” Dotan said flatly.

“As much as I want to believe you...I’m sorry, did you say something?” The large guard suddenly leaned forward, his ear pointed out first.

“I will increase your pay by ten times.” Dotan reiterated. “You will have free housing, free food, and free access to brothels.”

“Brothels?” the large guard asked. Dotan smirked and crossed his arms.

“I would be willing to bet my immortality that Zophiel banned brothels.”

“She banned prostitution period.”

“Shocking. That is going to change, as will a lot of things. The first people to join me will reap the greatest rewards. Seth here is now my high priest.” Dotan put his hand on Seth’s shoulder. “For that, he has been graced with the first harem.”

All of the other guards muttered amongst themselves again. This time, a few of them sounded as if they were agreeing. Dotan reached into his clothes and pulled out a small bottle of purple liquid. He held it out to Seth, who took it with confusion.

“What is this my lord?” Seth asked.

“Something to increase your fun.” Dotan said. “Take that moaning whore of an elf with you to your harem with that horny nun. Drink that potion and enjoy your night.”

Seth wanted to question where Dotan got that potion, and more importantly what it was, but realized he was in front of others. This was probably not the best time to question the god that had him by his shoulder.

“As you wish my lord, thank you for the gift.” Seth said. He bowed to his god, and walked over to Roshina, who was still masturbating furiously. Fortunately, the girl was tiny, so he picked her up and began dragging her away. Once he managed to get her into the catacombs, with some effort on the ladder, Dotan resumed speaking. He pointed in the direction that Seth went.

“That man,” the god began. “In the last two days, has added a chaste nun of Zophiel and a dark elf to his harem. Those are his just rewards for being loyal.” Now the god pointed to the guards. “You’ve seen what I am capable of. You lot will receive a much higher reward for helping me with the most important part of my plot.”

“Which is?” one of the guards asked. He sounded kind of excited.

“How would the lot of you like to get your hands on the first whore of the soldier’s brothels?”

“Who?”

“A goddess.”

All of the guards instantly began chattering loudly. They had sent themselves into a flurry and were now practically yelling at each other. Dotan grinned. All of them looked floored.

“Who? I mean, do you mean Zophiel?” One of the guards shouted, silencing all the others.

“No, I have other plans for her.” Dotan explained. “Actually, I have one even better.”

“Better than Zophiel?” another asked. “Who?”

“Someone who truly deserves it.” the god replied. There was some light muttering among the guards, as they all attempted to figure out what he was saying. One of them then gasped and turned to Dotan with wide eyes.

“Lyfillia!” he shouted. Dotan grinned as wide was he could.

“Yes. The unabashed man-hater Lyfillia.” the god confirmed. “She needs to put in her place anyway.” All of the guards seemed to be in riotous agreement...save for one.

“Alright, we’re in.” said the largest guard. “Provided you can deliver on your promise.”

“Oh, that will be easy.” Dotan said. He then held up the pieces of chalk in his hand. “However, while I make preparations, I need all of you to do some drudge work for me, are you willing?”

The guards muttered for a moment before settling on an agreeing tone.

“Alright, we’ll do it.” the largest guard said. Dotan then pointed to a corner of the arena. Everyone turned to look. On a section of the wall for the arena, a series of symbols had been drawn in chalk from the floor to the top of the wall.

“You see those symbols? I need you lot to draw that pattern the entire way around the arena.” Dotan said.

“That’ll take all night!” one of the other guards complained.

“That’s why it’s drudge work.” Dotan said. He tossed the pieces of chalk at guards, only a few which they managed to catch. “Do this, and you will all be rewarded.” There was some groaning, but they all began walking towards the wall. One of the guards was lagging behind, however. He was the youngest among them, and he still looked apprehensive. Dotan grabbed him by the shoulder. He whirled his head around in a panic.

“You’re Thomas, are you not?” the god asked. He had remembered the boy from what Seth had told him earlier.

“Y-Y-Y-Yessir!” the boy stammered.

“You don’t seem as convinced as the others.” Dotan explained. He leered over the young man, making sure his amber eyes were staring directly into the young man’s blue eyes. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well...um...it’s just…” Thomas continued to stammer. His skin was pale, and he looked as if he were about to wet himself. “Th...the things you’re saying. They seem...um...kind of mean...and…”

“Was I wrong in anything I said?” Dotan asked.

“No! I mean...well, it’s just...making all women slaves, it’s just…” Thomas was desperately trying to look away but couldn't. It was like Dotan was holding him in place.

“Just what?” the god asked.

“There’s...this girl…” Thomas began. “She’s um...rich...but we really love each other! She’s going to live in their country mansion soon...and I was...uh…”

“You were going to follow her there.” Dotan finished. “Seth told me you’re only doing this to try and earn money to move into the country. It’s for this girl, isn’t it?”

“Yes sir...I’m just...afraid of what would happen...when you...take over…sir…”

“A reasonable fear.”

“It is?”

“Yes. What if once I’m king, I let you own her?”

“Wh-What! Own her? I don’t want to own her! I want to marry her!”

“Yes, but once she’s yours, you can treat her however you want. You can treat her as a wife if you want.”

“S-Still...I don’t think...as a slave…”

“You’re caught up in this whether you like it or not. I can’t let you go with everything you know. Why don’t you just go with it, and think about it for a while?”

“Y-Yeah...I...I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Now get to work.”

Thomas quickly ran from Dotan and joined the other guards who were drawing on the walls using the ladder. Once the boy had his back turned, Dotan grinned. He didn’t believe a thing that had just come out of his own mouth. Treating women as equals in a partnership? Absurd. However, unbeknownst to all those around them...he enjoyed molding men, as well as women.

~*~

Seth dragged Roshina into the room where Joanna was held. The crazed nun, who was still naked, was sitting on the floor playing with herself. The moment she heard Seth open the door she jerked her head around with a big, vapid smile. She immediately scuttled towards Seth and was only stopped when the collar and chain around her neck stopped her. The crazed woman began making happy noises. Seth gave her an odd look. The woman was acting more like a dog now. Then the high priest tilted his eyebrow, smiled, and slowly turned towards Roshina. The dark elf, who was still clearly hot and bothered, looked quite afraid of Joanna. When she saw Seth grinning, she appeared puzzled. Then he gave the elf a shove.

The moment Roshina collapsed forward, Joanna leapt onto her. If the elf could shriek, she would have. Instead, all that could be heard was Joanna’s gleeful squeal. The nun was much bigger than the tiny dark elf, and easily overpowered her. The crazed nun ripped the remaining clothes off the elf, destroying what few articles she had left. With only minimal resistance from Roshina, Joanna latched her mouth onto one of the elf’s peaks. The elf tilted her head back and moaned. The nun then reached between the tan woman’s legs. Her fingers went into the folds and began piercing her canal. Roshina twitched and bucked her hips. The sheer pleasure erupting out of her was driving her insane.

Seth chuckled to himself. Although he had already relieved himself with Roshina earlier that day, he could feel a tent pitching in his pants. Since he had already done it twice, he probably wouldn’t have much stamina with it, however. Then he remembered the bottle Dotan gave him. He reached into his pocket and extracted it. The god said it was to increase his fun. It could be poison...but why would he do that? Dotan had rewarded him up until now, and the guard had proven his loyalty. Seth opened the bottle and smelled it. It smelled like it was made from some sort of plant. The high priest sighed, and quickly downed the whole bottle. He made a bitter face. It didn’t taste very pleasant. He tossed the bottle aside and waited. He simply enjoyed the view of watching the two slaves of his harem please each other.

A few moments later was when Seth first felt it. A powerful burning sensation went through his whole body. He loosened the collar of his shirt as he began to sweat. It came in waves, greater and greater in intensity. Then he could feel it hit his crotch. Seth doubled over and groaned. His dick seemed to swell even larger, throbbing painfully. The high priest grimaced. It hurt, a lot. Now his heart was pounding, making him feel as if he were having a heart attack. He lifted his head to look at his slaves.

By this point, Roshina was on top. She was on all fours, with Joanna on laying on the ground. The nun’s fingers were still buried inside the elf’s slit and her mouth was sucking on one of her nipples. Seth’s loud groaning caused them to turn their heads. He was staring at them, his eyes filled with intense fire. There was...hunger in them, as if he were going to eat them alive. Roshina looked scared, but Joanna grinned widely. She spread her legs open and reached down with her hands. She spread her hairy pussy apart, showing the pink flesh on the inside. Seth grit his teeth. He only had one desire overpowering his brain. Ravage. Fuck. Breed!

Seth shed his clothes in a matter of moments. He then practically tackled them. Roshina tried to shriek and landed on top of Joanna, who only seemed to cackle happily. Seth lifted himself off of them and, with shaking hands, seized his painfully engorged member. Joanna happily wagged her hips back and forth eagerly. After a few seconds of fumbling, he finally managed to bring the head of his dick to her folds. They were already slick and eager for him. With a powerful thrust, Seth shoved his entire shaft inside of her. Joanna threw her head back and bellowed. She began drooling out the sides of her mouth. Seth briefly stopped, with his hips twitching forward, as if trying to get deeper. His mouth hung open as he quivered. It was the most incredible feeling he ever had. He could feel every inch of her wet flesh coil around him happily. He could sense every wrinkle, every nook, and every cranny as it sucked on his member. It was as if the nerves in his dick were far more sensitive than before. He grit his teeth and pulled himself back out. With all of his might, he thrust into her again. Every thrust of his hips was rewarded with her inner flesh clinging to him on the way out. It was like her canal was attempting to milk him dry. She was so wet that with every slap of their hips, her juices flung out and spattered to the floor. Joanna lifted her hips up to meet his movements and clenched down on him with every piercing thrust. Seth had never felt anything like this in his life. Now it was his turn to groan like a crazed beast as he wildly pounded the woman beneath him.

Despite the quaking woman beneath her, Roshina managed to get to onto her hands and knees. She looked down at Joanna. The crazed nun’s eyes were rolled into the back of her head and her tongue was hanging out. She was a complete brain-dead whore. The elf gazed back at Seth. He looked like a rutting animal. He had a determined and frightening look on his face as he pounded into his slave. He had the face of a snarling beast whose only purpose was to breed the bitch beneath him. The expression frightened Roshina…and made her pussy burn in anticipation. Dotan might have lifted the seal, but he didn’t change how horny she got. The dark elf squeezed her eyes shut, feeling shame overwhelm her again. She didn’t want to turn into Joanna...but she HAD to be satisfied. The dark elf got off of her knees and onto her feet. She lifted her butt up to Seth’s face. With her hands, she spread her own lower lips apart, begging him to satisfy her. This briefly distracted the high priest from his wild fucking. He looked up to see the insides of her pink pussy in front of his eyes, twitching and drooling at him. Seth cackled delightfully, as if this were the funniest thing he had ever seen. Roshina’s face burned with embarrassment, however, just like Joanna, she swayed her hips back forth eagerly.

Seth wasn’t going to just give it to her, however. He reached around to her head and shoved it hard towards Joanna’s face. After a few confused moments, Roshina realized what he wanted. She could feel her face blush even harder. She would be doing this solely for Seth’s satisfaction, and for no other reason than it pleased him. She was his toy, meant to entertain just so he would give her some pleasure in return. After only a few moments of resistance, the elf gave in. She leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed her lips against Joanna’s. The nun, as if by instinct, returned the kiss. Her tongue shot into the dark elf’s mouth, and both of theirs cavorted together. Seth cackled again. He released Roshina’s head and instead seized onto Joanna’s hips. He greedily pounded into her folds, causing her to moan against the dark elf’s mouth. As a reward, the high priest shoved his face into Roshina’s crotch. He happily licked at her slit, drinking her juices. Now it was the elf’s turn to moan against Joanna’s mouth. She could feel sparks run down her body and her pussy gushed even more juices that Seth simply drank up.

Joanna was the first to reach her peak. She jerked her face away from Roshina and screamed at the top of her lungs. The dark elf continued her kissing, trailing her lips down the nun’s sweaty neck. Joanna’s legs locked around Seth’s waist and she held onto him as her body twitched and gyrated. fluids shot out of her and practically drowned Seth’s dick. Rather than stop, Seth sped up his thrusts. The hot juices that flooded onto his shaft and her pussy clamping down on him like a vice only increased his pleasure. As Joanna wildly shook and shuddered, he could feel his balls twitch and his dick begin to swell even larger. An orgasm was building, and it was huge. His shaft throbbed even more painfully, almost to an unbearable degree. Seth’s thrusts became erratic and he groaned against Roshina’s pussy. Just as Joanna’s eruption was subsiding, Seth lifted his face from the dark elf’s folds and groaned at the ceiling. He shoved his dick as deep as it could go and bucked his hips hard, as if trying to make it go deeper. Then with a loud shout, he erupted. The painful throbbing turned into overwhelming pleasure. His semen gushed out of him like a geyser. After only two great eruptions, the sperm overflowed her insides. It bubbled out from around his dick and began pooling on the floor. Seth vision clouded with stars as the pleasure overtook him. It seemed to permeate his entire body, from his toes to his eyes. Every spurt of his semen was complete heaven and felt like a such a relief he almost passed out. After what must have been minutes, his dick finally subsided.

Joanna’s legs finally released him, and Seth managed to pull his still-engorged shaft free. The moment the head of his erection popped out, his semen burst out of her like a dam had broken. An unbelievable amount of his seed poured onto the floor beneath the limp Joanna. Seth sat on his ass for several moments, panting and catching his breath. It didn’t take him long to realize something shocking. His dick had started throbbing painfully again. He gazed down and saw that it hadn’t retreated in the slightest. It was standing at full mast, maybe even taller than before, and was stubbornly demanding attention. Seth groaned as even the burning to his chest returned. He gazed up mournfully, and then grinned.

Roshina had her ass in his face again. She was whining and pushing her folds close to his face. She was still heavily aroused, and her folds were dripping with juices, desperate for attention. Seth chuckled as he got an idea. He stood up and grabbed Roshina, who tried to shriek, but failed. The high priest pulled her upright and picked up one of her legs. The dark elf gazed down to see his massive dick sticking out from the gap in her legs. She gulped nervously but didn’t resist. With his free hand, Seth guided the head of his engorged shaft to her folds. Roshina bit her lip as she felt the bulbous head rub against her lower lips. The high priest then slowly began piercing his way inside of her. Roshina managed to whine as she felt familiar sparks of pleasure run through her body. Then, unexpectedly, Seth seized her other leg and held her up by her knees. Roshina gasped as her light body was lifted completely off the ground, with nothing but Seth holding her up by the back of her knees. Seth only grinned as he began thrusting upwards in the dark elf’s canal.

Roshina tilted her head back and moaned. He was pounding into her at an angle completely different from before. His hard shaft sent shudders of pleasure up her entire body. Without her feet on the ground, it was like she was floating. All she could feel was his dick moving inside of her, practically splitting her tight pussy wide with every powerful thrust. Seth was bending his knees with every plunge. He hit her with so much force that her entire body jumped upwards with every slap of their hips. A wet sound filled the room as Roshina’s fluids dribbled down Seth’s shaft and balls, ultimately dripping on the floor. The high priest growled as her tight canal eagerly tried to suck him dry. It seemed like the deeper he pushed into her, the better it felt. In his heightened state he could feel every inch of her wet, burning flesh. She was different from Joanna. Her canal was smooth and narrow. It felt as if it were trying to crush him with its tightness, and he loved every moment of it. Roshina’s eyes began to roll and drool started to come out of the side of her mouth. She was finally getting the relief she wanted...and it was driving her insane.

Seth tried to pump too quickly, and his dick popped free. Roshina gasped and whined at the sudden loss of pleasure. Seth growled in frustration. He didn’t want to put her down, but at the same time wanted to have desires filled. Just as Roshina whined again, she felt the head of Seth’s shaft press against her wet lips. Both of them looked down. Joanna was sitting up now, with a smile and a glassy look in her eyes. She eagerly repositioned Seth’s shaft back to the dark elf’s folds. Seth grinned from ear to ear. He pushed his shaft forward until the head was barely inside of Roshina, and then brutally pounded himself inside. The dark elf jerked her entire body as she felt pleasure ricochet up to her brain, but that wasn’t the end of it. Joanna grabbed Roshina’s hips, keeping them in place. Realizing she wasn’t going to bounce anymore, Seth greedily began pounding into her. Apparently still not done, Joanna leaned up and began licking at Roshina’s clit. The dark elf had her head back with her mouth as open as it could be. If she could, she would be screaming at the top of her lungs. With every swipe of Joanna’s tongue over button, a wave of pleasure swept over her. On top of that, Seth’s constant pounding of her folds was ravaging her insides relentlessly. She couldn’t take it anymore. She reached around with her arms and seized onto Seth’s body for dear life. She dug her nails into his skin as she felt the waves of pleasure explode out of her.

Roshina’s body jerked and her back arched. A powerful gush of her fluids flooded Seth’s dick and balls. The dark elf jerked her back with every blissful eruption. She squirted all over Joanna and added to the pool on the floor. Her eyes exploded with stars and her brain melted against the onslaught. She completely whited out, no thoughts, no control, nothing. Just complete and utter orgasmic bliss that set her entire body on fire, over and over. Finally, after moments of mind-shattering pleasure, Roshina finally slumped against Seth, exhausted. Seth didn’t stop pounding into her through her entire orgasm. Her crushing tightness and hot fluids that poured all over his shaft pushed him closer and closer to a second eruption. He could feel his balls twitch and his dick swell once again. As Roshina slouched against him his shaft engorged to a painful degree. Seth thrust himself as deep as he could go in the tiny elf and held himself there. His dick throbbed in pleasure as it gratefully gushed out more of his semen. With Roshina’s tiny snatch, it only took a few eruptions before his seed burst out from where they were joined. This time, however, Joanna leaned forward and began lapping up the mix of Roshina’s fluids and Seth’s seed. Seth groaned and endured the rapturous feeling of her tongue licking at his twitching dick and balls. His legs quivered as the pleasure brought him to new heights he didn’t know existed. It amplified the sensations as his orgasm seemed to last forever. But finally, it subsided and Seth slouched, panting.

The high priest unceremoniously dropped Roshina onto the floor beside Joanna. Without being prompted, Joanna dove between the dark elf’s legs. The nun began lapping at the folds, drinking both Seth’s seed and Roshina’s fluids. The elf whined weakly as her still sensitive folds were eaten out. Seth watched the sight with great pleasure. He chuckled, seeing them more like animals than people. They would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He absolutely loved that. After a few moments of watching however, he felt a familiar painful throbbing. He gazed down and his jaw dropped. His dick still stood tall and was twitching with eagerness. It was fully engorged and became painful once again. He hunched over in disbelief. Before Dotan came, he had never orgasmed more than once in row. The god throwing slaves at him let him be able to do it twice...but now it seemed like he would never be satisfied. Seth grimaced and looked down at his slaves. He loudly cleared his throat. Joanna quickly popped up, while Roshina was a little slower. When they were both up, Seth stuck his huge, engorged dick between them. 

Joanna happily licked her lips and looked as if she had stars in her eyes. Roshina, by contrast, looked a little apprehensive. The crazed nun happily extended her tongue and began running it up and down the shaft. She didn’t seem to care that it was coated with juices and sperm. Roshina cringed a little, seemingly not wanting to participate. Seth, having none of that, seized the dark elf’s head. He shoved her face towards his shaft until it was directly under her nose. Despite looking humiliated, Roshina screwed her eyes shut and extended her tongue. Seth leaned his head back and enjoyed every moment. Two tongues were coiling around his shaft, gently massaging the pain out of his throbbing organ. Soon it was completely clean of the remaining fluids but was soaked in their saliva. Without being prompted, Joanna lowered her tongue to his balls. She gently swept her muscle over and under the globe, delicately cleaning it. Seth, enjoying the care immensely, grabbed Roshina’s head and moved it to the head of his shaft. He poked her lips for a few moments before she gave in and opened her mouth. He shoved his girth into her hot orifice. As if catching the hint, the dark elf sucked and bobbed her head back and forth. Joanna opened her mouth and gently took one of his balls into her mouth. She delicately sucked and licked the sensitive nub, teasing it. Roshina swirled her tongue around the shaft as she moved her head. Seth could feel nothing but pleasure as his slaves worked his whole organ. He could feel his balls twitch in Joanna’s mouth. His dick swelled in Roshina’s. Seth grinned as he got another idea.

He seized both Roshina and Joanna’s heads. He shoved them together at the head of his shaft. He then began stroking it in front of them. Joanna, immediately getting the idea, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Roshina glanced at her and, apparently finally over being apprehensive, followed suit. Their cheeks were together and their mouths open, ready for him to blow. Seth desperately pumped his hand, getting closer to erupting with every movement. After a final few strokes, he groaned and bucked his hips forward. Sperm launched out of his dick as if it were the first time that day. Huge ropes of his cum blasted into the air and began coating the faces of his two slaves. Some of it landed in their mouths, but more of it coated their faces and hair. Despite already climaxing twice, the volume was incredible. Seth’s orgasm subsided and he panted in exhaustion. Their faces were practically soaked with his semen. Both Roshina and Joanna closed their mouths and gulped the seed that was in them. The dark elf seemed to shiver a bit in disgust, but the nun relished it and even stuck her tongue out again in delight. The crazed woman’s eyes then turned to the elf’s face. Seeing it still soaked in cum, she eagerly began licking the jizz off Roshina’s face. Initially a little surprised, the dark elf blushed. Roshina’s mind had turned to mush, and she had completely given up on her decency. She began to also lick the semen off Joanna’s face.

Seth watched scene and licked his lips in excitement. Coating them in his semen gave him a thrill. It was like he was marking them as his property. The fact that they were eagerly licking it off each other was just the icing on the cake. He could feel his dick still throbbing in excitement, but at this point he was glad about it. He wasn’t done coating them. Seth cleared his throat again. His slaves stopped giving each other a tongue bath and looked up at him. The high priest grinned directly at Roshina. The dark elf gulped down the remaining semen in her throat somewhat nervously. She leaned back and spread her legs open, exposing her nethers. Seth quickly shook his head. He motioned with his hands for her to flip over. Roshina flinched for a moment, but quickly obeyed. She flipped over on all fours and stuck her ass into the air. She reached around and spread her oozing pussy lips apart. Seth clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, disapprovingly. Roshina went a little rigid. She instantly knew what the high priest was getting at. She squeezed her eyes shut, blushed yet again, and lifted her hands up to her butt cheeks. 

She spread them apart, revealing her smooth asshole. Joanna abruptly giggled, seemingly realizing what was happening. She eagerly got on all fours herself. She shoved her large ass right next to Roshina’s small one. The nun spread her own cheeks apart, showing off her puckered hole. Without being prompted, Joanna stuck her fingers into her mouth and coated them with her spit. She then reached over to Roshina’s anus and gently stuck one of her fingers through the tight hole. Roshina went rigid and tried to shriek. It was completely unexpected, but Joanna’s delicate fingers gently massaged and widened the hole. After a few moments, the shock of the sensation wore off and a soft pleasure settled over the area. Seth, enjoying what he was seeing, smacked Roshina’s ass. She jerked her head around, to see the high priest motion towards Joanna with his head. The dark elf blushed in embarrassment but brought her own hand to her mouth. After licking and soaking them she reached back and began teasing the nun’s anus with her fingers. Rather than being reluctant, Joanna instantly began moaning. The dark elf replicated what the nun had done to her, piercing the hole with her small fingers and spreading the anus open. For several moments, the two of them gently got their asses ready, until Seth couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

The high priest slapped the dark elf’s ass again, this time much harder. Roshina jerked and tried to shriek, before turning her head around. Seth had approached behind her, his slick shaft in his hand. Joanna lifted her fingers away and began playing with her own. Roshina stuck her rear end up as high as she could as Seth put the bulbous head against her tight ass. He slowly, inch by inch, shoved himself inside. The dark elf bit her lip and whined. Despite how rough it was last time, Joanna’s earlier exercises seemed to have made it easier. Roshina instantly began drowning in pleasure as the girth of his massive erection pushed through her tight hole. Seth didn’t stop moving until their hips pressed together. The high priest shuddered, feeling her insides practically crush him tightness. He began to pump his hips, increasing his pace little by little. Roshina whined as the familiar waves of pleasure echoed into her brain. Seth watched with delight as her body contoured with bliss from this humiliating position. Every time their hips met, her small ass cheeks jiggled slightly. He loved the sight, and he loved hearing her moan each time their flesh slapped together. He pounded into her for several minutes before Joanna whined loudly. She was still using her fingers to please her anus, but her hips were now quivering. It was abundantly clear that her digits were no longer satisfying her.

Seth chuckled to himself. He seized one of Roshina’s hands and moved it to her ass cheeks. He then pulled his massive erection free. Roshina whined and her anus twitched a few times, as if begging him to come back. Seth instead shoved her fingers inside of her and she instantly began kneading the hole, practically begging him to come back. Joanna yelped in delight as Seth grabbed her large hips. The nun wagged her ass like a dog as the high priest lined himself. Without a single ounce of gentleness, he shoved himself inside of her in one thrust. Far from being in pain, the crazed nun shrieked in pleasure. Seth hammered into her, turning her into a slobbering mess. He gazed down at her ample ass cheeks as his hips slammed into her. Her amble flesh shuddered as it was filled with water. He loved the way she rippled and writhed in contrast with the thin, tiny Roshina who jerked like a doll. With every thrust, Joanna moaned like a loud whore. Her asshole tried to wring him dry every time he entered it. The crazed nun began moving her hips backwards to meet his thrusts, as if she wanted him even deeper inside. After a little while, Seth could feel a hand trail down his arm. He turned his head to see a beautiful sight. Roshina was staring at him with lustful eyes. Her own hips were quivering, and she was practically humping her own fingers. Seth grinned greedily and pulled himself free. Joanna yelped in protest but brought her wet fingers to ass and began playing with her hole.

Seth traded back and forth between them for what seemed like forever. He would pound into one for several moments and then the other would beg for attention. Each of them got more and more horny after each of their turns. Their pussies dripped juices onto the floor eagerly. Their anuses gripped him tightly, begging him to stay. They bounced against him eagerly, trying to pull him deeper. He enjoyed his two slaves as whores, desperate for the pleasure he could give them. Both of them began shaking and shuddering virtually at the same time. Juices squirted down their legs as each of them erupted into orgasm. Joanna shrieked at the top of her lungs, and Roshina whined what noises she could. They clamped down onto Seth’s dick like an incredible vice. He finally felt himself erupt again inside of Joanna. One powerful squirt filled her before he pulled himself free. He covered her shapely ass with ropes of his semen, before aiming at Roshina. He covered her small cheeks, as well as her thin back. Each of their ass cheeks were completely soaked in his seed. He had marked yet another part of them. Joanna and Roshina collapsed onto the ground, covered in sweat and gasping for air. The high priest took great pride in seeing his semen all over his slaves. He could feel his dick throb back to life in his hand. Despite the continued pain in his organ, he was eager to cover more of their bodies with his mark. Joanna and Roshina looked up at him. When they saw his dick still up and eager, their eyes lit up. They wanted more. They wanted him to cover and fill them, over and over. They were his eager slaves, and he couldn’t wait to saok them from head to toe.

There was only one thing Seth was sure of: if someone wanted to take all this away from him, they could pry it from his cold, dead hands.

*

Deep underneath the guards who were drawing on the walls of the arena and Seth who was frantically fucking his two slaves, Dotan was working in the underbelly of the complex. While exploring the place, the god found a blacksmith area. It must have been to repair the armor of the gladiators. Dotan had reawakened it, lighting the fires and using the hammers. Such hard work was beneath a god, but he was happy to do it in this case. After an eternity of smelting, hammering, and molding, he held up what he had made. It was a collar with a hinge and a ring on it for a chain to link onto. It was currently open, but the hooks on the closing latch were clearly designed to do one thing: never come undone, ever. It was permanent, impossible to open again once closed. Dotan grinned widely in the flickering light of the smelter.

“Won’t be long now.” he said delightfully.


End file.
